


Negan Finds A New Toy

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria - Freeform, Alpha Carl, Alpha Negan, Alpha Rick, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Bonding, Captivity, Chains, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Explicit Torture, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Games, Mpreg, Omega Daryl, Rape, Stockholm Syndrome, The Sanctuary, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: The group had just witnessed the murder of both Glenn and Abraham, and when they think the worst is over, a new wave of shock hits the group. Negan has taken Daryl, the one person no one thought was an Omega. Rick and the rest of the gain are caught between a rock in a hard place, to survive and to save Daryl, before they all end up in a situation that they don't want to be in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoys. Updates will come, even if they are spaced out. This will have heavy rape and torture, and if that is a trigger for anyone, then this not for you. Other than that, enjoy!

The group kneeled, surrounded by the group known as the Saviors, composed of both Alpha’s and Beta’s, not moving. They had just been forced to watch the Alpha Abraham and the Beta Glenn get their heads smashed in by the Alpha Negan and his bat Lucile. After everything that they have been through, this was a huge blow.

            “Holy shit!” Negan cheerfully spoked. “I think their brains splattered more than those walkers.” He took a deep breath and paused. A huge smile fell on the Alpha’s face. “Well what is that shit I smell? I think there’s an Omega hiding amongst you pieces of crap.”

            Rick froze, for he couldn’t believe it. Negan couldn’t know there was an Omega, no he couldn’t take his friend. He discovered the secret by accident, and looking at the man, no one could tell. They both agreed to keep his secret, since Omega’s were so rare in the post zombie apocalyptic world. Any Omega’s that had survived, not only the virus, but also the persecution when the world thought the Omega’s were to blame for the zombie virus outbreak. Rick watched Negan walk back and forth, and he hoped that Negan was lying.

            “Little Omega, little Omega. Come out, come out wherever you are.” Negan mocked. He couldn’t believe that one of these idiots was actually an Omega. Negan was hoping that the Omega was good looking and didn’t have a bond bite. That way he could have an Omega and use the Omega for what Omega’s were meant for. He would use the Omega to breed. Negan smelled the air once again, certain he knew who the sheep in wolf’s clothing was. “Found you.” He pointed Lucile towards the Omega.

            Rick’s heartrate increased when he heard Negan’s followers grab the Omega. Rick watched, along with the rest of the group, as Daryl was brought forth and forced to lay on his stomach in front of Negan. Rick’s Alpha instincts were screaming to protect Daryl, but his body was frozen. He knew that Daryl would never forgive him either if he tried to save him. Their eyes barely met, but Rick saw the panic and the worry going through Daryl’s eyes.

            Negan was actually pleased to see that it was the idiot redneck that attacked him earlier. An attack like that made Negan think that the redneck was an Alpha. Negan couldn’t believe his luck. He liked Omega’s that were feisty, and this one was plenty feisty. Negan decided that the redneck would be his, but he had to make sure that there was no bite. He took Lucile and used it to move the redneck’s hair around on the back of his neck, and let out a laugh.  “Well hot shit. No bond bite, nothing, completely unclaimed. What’s his name again?” Negan watched as the Omega struggled against the two Beta’s that were holding him down.

            “Daryl.” A voice spoke.

            Negan smiled, excited by the name. “Daryl. Huh, sounds right.”  Negan walked to where Rick was kneeling, grabbed him by the back of the shirt and dragged him to where Daryl was being held down. “Now Rick, everyone knows that Omega’s go through heats, so my question is who helped this pretty little roughed up looking redneck Daryl with his heats?”

            A moment passed between Rick and Daryl, and Daryl was telling Rick not to say anything. Rick had only been helping Daryl through his heats because they trusted one another, and never once did Rick try to bond to Daryl, even though his instincts said to. Rick could feel his body trembling once again as he watched Daryl struggle against the Beta’s that held him. “I…I don’t know.” Rick whispered out. He felt Lucile under his chin, lifting his head up. Everything in Rick was screaming for him to be careful, but feeling the wire wrapped Lucile was digging into his chin.

            “Don’t fucking lie to me Rick.” Negan spoke. “You see, Lucile here, well she’s a hungry girl. Sometimes keeping her full is a difficult task, and right now after smashing those two shits brains in, she seems to still be hungry. Now I’ll hold her back as much as I can, but I don’t know how she’ll react to another lie. Bring the kid forward.” Negan waited as Rick’s son was dragged forward and laid down in a similar fashion to Daryl. “Now who has been fucking Daryl during his heats. I’ll give you ten seconds to answer, or Lucile here will find her next victim. And I think we both know who that will be.”

            Rick felt as though he was drowning, he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move. Time felt as though it wasn’t moving. He knew Negan wasn’t lying, and if Rick didn’t say anything Carl would end up dead. Rick could hear a voice counting down and he was quickly running out of time. The number four was said and Rick quickly made up his mind. “It’s me. I discovered what Daryl was a while ago, and have been heling since.” He glanced away from Daryl and looked at Carl and saw through Carl’s left eye, the shock and disappointment there for all to see. Rick looked back at Daryl and saw the look of hatred and anger towards him. Rick flinched when he felt Lucile under his chin, forcing his head up once again. He felt the bat being turned under his chin, rubbing his skin wrong. Rick and Negan stared into one another’s eyes.

            “I’ll be taking Daryl now Rick.” Negan informed Rick. He didn’t have to watch as his men picked the Omega up off of the ground and began to drag him towards one of the vans. Negan could see the defeat in Rick’s eye, and he was proud. Negan was able to break a strong Alpha like Rick. “You and all your people work for me. Daryl is now mine. I’ll bond with that pretty little Omega you thought you could hide, and if I feel generous, I may let you see him again. All though he may not look as skinny, he may be pregnant with my pups. Yeah that’s it. I’ll let you see him when he’s pregnant with my pups. We’ll be by in a week for half your supplies Rick.” They listened as the doors to one of the vans was closed, and Negan thought he heard a small whimper escape Rick’s mouth. “Be happy Rick, this is the start of a beautiful friendship. I’m feeling generous so we’ll leave one of the cars. Be smart Rick, just follow the rules. Disobey and you will have more bodies to bury, and I won’t be able to control who Lucile here whacks.” He put an evil smile on his face, before he and his people left Rick and the group to think about their new lives under Negan’s rule. Negan loved that he obtained a new Omega, and this one he planned to bond with. Oh sure there were plenty of Omega’s, all cock hungry little whores, at The Sanctuary, but none were as handsome as Daryl. He liked when the Saviors found Omega’s, for he was always hoping to find the one to bond with but none appealed to him. Now he had Daryl, the rouged looking redneck, who could fool anyone that he was an Alpha. Negan smiled as he thought about all the found he would have with Daryl once they returned to The Sanctuary and bonded to the Omega. He was looking forward to hearing Daryl scream and beg under him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl learns what Negan want's and what he'll do to get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought that this would take off the way it has. I truly hope that this chapter keeps everyone interested as we continue on this journey. Enjoy!

Daryl just rocked with the van, knowing that his life was no longer under his control. He hoped that Rick didn’t think that he was looking at him with the hatred, no, Daryl was only pissed with himself and with Negan. He respected Rick for making the choice to save Carl over their secret, and he was grateful that the Alpha had kept their secret for so long. Daryl was pissed that he acted out and caused Glenn’s death, pissed that that was what gave his scent away. Now he just rocked in the van knowing that his life was going to hell from here on out. He had to laugh at that, for how much worse can life get in a zombie apocalypse. Daryl wanted to make a move, to get back to his friends, explain to Rick he was not mad, that he could never be mad at Rick, but with Negan in the van and two of his Alpha’s holding a gun at him kept him in place.

            “You excited to bond Daryl?” Negan laughed out. “I know I sure as shit can’t wait to bond with you and get you pregnant.” Negan laughed even more. He turned and started to joke with one of his Alpha’s. “Did you see the look on that Beta Asian shit’s face when I bashed his head in. His fucking eye was popping out of his skull. That shit was amazing!”

            Daryl clenched his fists, wanting to pounce at the Alpha again, but he couldn’t. He would however fight against being forced into a bond, and he had a few weeks to fight. After all he had only been through his heat already and wasn’t due for a few weeks. That gave him time to fight Negan to come up with a plan.

            “Hey you piece of shit Omega.” Negan looked back and watched Daryl just look at him. He could feel the hatred pouring off of him. “I asked you a question Daryl. I don’t like to repeat myself. Or do we need to turn this van around and I bash a few more heads in until you finally answer. Want to be responsible for another death?”

            Daryl’s heart sank, for he knew that his actions caused Glenn’s death and he could never forgive himself, nor would he expect Maggie to either. Daryl had his pride and he didn’t want to be forced into a bond. “Go to hell.”

            Negan just laughed out. “Feisty Omega aren’t we.” He continued to laugh and the other Alpha’s in the van laughed out as well. “Daryl, Daryl, you are my property. The bond will happen, and after your heat I hope that you end up pregnant with my pups.” The rest of the ride was quiet as Negan studied the Omega. Negan was going to enjoy slowly breaking down the stubborn Omega. Finally, they reached the Sanctuary, and Negan was anxious to start breaking down the new Omega. Once they all excited the vehicles, Negan looked around until he found the Beta he was looking for. “Dwight, get the fuck over now.” He waited as the Beta made his way to where Negan was standing. “Blindfold the Omega, and take him to the doctor. Wait for me there. I’ve got a few things to do before the fun starts.” Negan walked away and Dwight went to where two Alpha’s were holding the struggling Omega.

            “Daryl,” Dwight spoke. He watched Daryl struggle against the Alpha’s that were holding him. He held a cloth and quickly blindfolded Daryl. “Negan said to bring him to the doc. So let’s go.” Dwight started to lead the way and the Alpha’s dragged Daryl between them. They entered a compound and after a few turns were in front of the doctor’s door. “Put him in the chair. Negan said to wait here with the Omega. Guess he wants certain things done.” Dwight looked at the two Alpha’s, and though sex wise they ranked higher than him, he had higher command then them. He waited until Daryl was handcuffed to the chair. “You two can go.”

            “You sure a Beta like you can handle an Omega like him?” one of the guards asked. Both Alpha’s started to laugh.

            “The Omega is handcuffed to the chair, and Negan said I’m in charge of watching prisoners, even his Omega.” Dwight spoke. He knew that the Alpha’s in the Sanctuary hated him for having a high rank, but he earned it. He watched as the two Alpha’s continued to laugh before they finally left. Soon he and Daryl were alone, waiting for Negan to arrive. “Consider it an honor Daryl. There are plenty of cock hungry Omega’s here in the Sanctuary, but you seem to have caught Negan’s eye.”

            “Is it honor to watch your friend’s head’s get bashed in? Or honor to be forced into something you don’t want?” Daryl spat out. He tugged at the cuff, hoping to slip it, but the Alpha’s made sure that it was nice and tight. He hated that he couldn’t see where he was, and all he knew was that they were waiting for Negan and a doctor. Daryl hated that all the work that Merle had done to make sure that Daryl’s true sex never presented went to waste because he couldn’t control his temper. He was always at war with his Omega biology, hating ever day knowing that he was a lower ranking sex. Daryl only felt appreciated when Rick found out his true sex, and never once asked to bond, but to help Daryl. If Daryl knew that all this would happen, then he would have asked Rick to bond with him.

            “Actually the Beta’s head is your fault. Just like a stupid Omega to be so emotional. No wonder you are the weakest of all the sexes.” Dwight spoke. He watched Daryl try and pull at the cuffs and Dwight laughed. “Negan is going to be your Alpha, get used to it.”

            Daryl pulled at the cuffs, but they wouldn’t budge. He would fight against being bonded, and with his heat not due for a few weeks, that gave him time. There was no way that Negan could force a heat, maybe before the world went to hell, but not now. It just wasn’t possible. “Never going to happen.”

            “I wouldn’t be too sure about that you piece of crap Omega.” Negan’s voice rang through the hallway. He whistled as he swung Lucile and approached where Dwight and Daryl were waiting. When he reached them, he took Lucile and put it under Daryl’s chin and lifted his head up. “Well you sure are a pretty fine looking Omega. Surprised that that Alpha Rick didn’t get your ass pregnant. Why don’t we first remove that blindfold and then go see the doctor.” He removed Lucile from under Daryl’s chin and pointed the bat to Dwight. “Well, take the blindfold off.”

            Dwight moved quick at Negan’s command, and soon the blindfold was removed from Daryl’s eyes. “Negan, there are plenty of Omega’s here that would be more willing to bond with you. Why do you want this one?”

            “I don’t think that’s your fucking business Dwight.” Negan slowly spoke. “Now if your questioning my motives, well you know Lucile here. She don’t like when people question me, makes her angry and hungry. So are you questioning me?”

            “No Negan.” Dwight quickly spoke and kneeled down. He was showing respect to the Alpha, and watched as Negan turned back to the Omega.

            Negan was studying Daryl, and was really impressed that Rick never tried to bond with him. Despite looking like a dirty redneck, which he would fix with a bath and shave, Negan had to admit that Daryl was a nice looking Omega. He wanted to bond to hold control and make sure that no one else could ever take Daryl and his beauty. “Now Daryl time to go see the doctor.” He turned back to the kneeling Beta. “Dwight un-cuff him. And Daryl you do any stupid shit, well Lucile and I will head back to Alexandria, with you in tow, and you will watch me bash five of your friend’s head’s in. As a bonus to you, you get to pick which one’s I bash in.” He watched as all fight left Daryl, and Dwight went to unlocking the cuffs. Once the cuffs were released, Negan moved quickly in and entangled his fingers in Daryl’s hair and forced him through the door that they were waiting in front of. “Doc, got a new Omega for you to look over. Plan to bond to him, so need to know the basics, how fertile, and if you can induce a heat so I can bond with him today. Also want to know if there’s something in him to keep him from getting pregnant.” He forced Daryl forward until he was standing in front of the doctor. Only then did Negan release Daryl’s hair.

            “Alright. First I need you to strip Omega and then get on the table.” The doctor spoke. He watched as the Omega slowly stripped out of the clothes and shoes that he was wearing until he was staring at a naked Omega. He watched as the Omega climbed on the table, and the doctor could tell that the Omega was full of anger. “Second, what’s your name Omega?”

            Daryl didn’t want to answer, he was already humiliated enough, being forced to strip in front of these strange cruel men. He would be damned if he gave him name to the doctor. Daryl felt Lucile under his chin, and he knew that Negan was giving him a warning. He swore he would kill Negan when he got the chance. Lucile dug into his chin, and Daryl knew that it was a warning from the threat he was given outside of the office. “Daryl.”

            “Alright Daryl, lean back. I’m going to pull some stir-ups forward and I want you to place your feet in them.” The doctor spoke. He watched as Daryl slowly did as he was told, and in a few minutes the Omega was leaning back, with his legs spread. The doctor was quick to put on gloves and get his right hand ready to perform an internal examine. “Now I’m going to find out one way or another, but are you on a contraceptive?”

            Daryl hated that all the secrets he had kept, that Rick and Hershel, the nice Beta doctor who gave him a contraceptive, worked hard to protect. He squeezed the table not wanting to say anything. Daryl let out a whimper of pain when he felt a hand enter him, feeling around. Daryl wanted to get up, but felt Negan’s hand restraining him. Daryl couldn’t believe that his inner most areas were being explored, being felt by this strange hand. Daryl moan and groaned in pain as he felt the hand move around. “Shit! Get out of me!” It was now starting to hurt having the hand in him.

            “Everything feels normal Negan.” The doctor spoke. He continued to feel around the inside of Daryl, and then finally his finger’s brushed against what he was looking for. He listened as Daryl gasped out in surprise as the doctor slowly took his arm out, along with the contraceptive. “If an Alpha’s been rutting in him, then this would prevent a pregnancy.” The doctor placed the birth control on the counter. He listened as Daryl was panting heavily. “Daryl, when was your last heat?” He waited for an answer, but the Omega didn’t want to answer.

            “Answer the doctor now Daryl, or do I need to show you I mean what I say and an example has to be made?” Negan threatened at the Omega.

            Daryl was panting heavily, and he could feel his body shaking. Never had he been so violated before. Hershel had been kinder when putting the contraceptive in him, and he was the only other person in the group to know that Daryl was an Omega. He was sad that the old doctor was killed. Yet something clicked in his mind that Negan brought the threat up, and that he had to answer the question. “I just came off my heat about a week or so ago.”

            “Thought so.” The doctor walked away and began searching through the cabinets, until he found what he was looking for. “Negan, if you want to bond with him, I can give a hormone boost, and with it, it will cause him to enter another heat, and then you can bond with him. The chances of him getting pregnant off of this induced heat are slim, but by the second heat he should have a greater chance of getting pregnant.”

            “Well that’s good. Give him the shot doc.” Negan spoke. He had a huge smile on his face. “I’m itching for a bond.”

            Everything that was just said was finally registering with Daryl, and he knew he had to fight. He tried to move his body quickly, but Negan already had his hand on Daryl, restraining him from moving. Daryl could feel the doctor was holding the inside of his leg, and felt a prick. He could feel the doctor was injecting him with the hormonal serum. It was burning, and he couldn’t help the small whimper that escaped his mouth. He clenched his hands against the table, and could feel the changes going on within his body. “You bastards.” He breathed out.

            “So feisty, I like it.” Negan laughed out. “Do you need anything else from him Doc?” He could smell that Daryl was close to entering a heat now, and he wanted to get the bond moving.

            “After you bond and the induced heat is over, I recommend coming back.” The doctor spoke. “I can see if a pregnancy occurred and can do some blood work.” The doctor was making a few final notes in a new patient folder for Daryl. “You can take him and work on bonding with him now if you want.” The doctor removed Daryl’s legs from the stir-ups, and watched as the Omega was showing symptoms of entering a heat. “Just make sure that there are no Alpha’s are around Negan. An induced heat can be a little bit stronger scent wise.”

            Negan looked at Dwight the Beta had been quite throughout the whole ordeal. Negan smelled the air and could smell that Daryl would be in a full heat soon and he could take the Omega and form a bond. “Dwight, clear the building of Alpha’s.” He looked towards Daryl, and could see the Omega was breaking into a sweat. Negan watched as Dwight bowed

            Daryl was cramping up, feeling the symptoms of his heat coming. He couldn’t believe that this place was able to induce a heat, his time was running out. Daryl watched as Dwight left the room and he felt a cramp rolling through him. “I’m going to…to kill you.”

            Negan entangled his fingers in Daryl’s hair, and pulled the Omega off of the table. “You are mine now. Once we have some privacy, a bond will happen.” Dwight just entered the room, and Negan knew that the building was cleared of Alpha’s. “Let’s go.”

            Daryl felt Negan pulling him by his hair, and his oncoming heat made him weak. His legs felt like jelly and he felt his need to be knotted growing. Daryl could also feel his slick starting to leak down his leg and he struggled to try and escape. Daryl tried to watch where they were going, but his biology was taking over, and his need to be knotted was growing and growing. “I will…will never be yours.”

            They finally reached Negan’s room, and it was taking all of Negan’s strength not to take him in the hallway. Negan opened the door to his room and threw the Omega into the room and quickly closed the door. He watched the Omega slowly start to stand, and Negan was ready. “Get on the bed and be prepared for the fucking of your life.”

            Daryl felt an anger building in him, for he fought his whole life not to be bonded, and he wasn’t going to let some jerk that just killed his friends take him against his will. Daryl slowly got up and was ready to fight the Alpha. One thing Daryl could say, he wasn’t a typical weak Omega, and that meant he was strong and could fight Negan. “You can go to hell.” The induced heat was making Daryl weak, but that didn’t mean he had to just surrender to Negan. He stood tall and proud, and was prepared to fight the Alpha. Daryl charged at the Alpha and took a swing at Negan’s face, but Negan was faster.

            Negan saw the punch coming and was able to duck out of the way and he returned the favor. He struck Daryl across the face, watching as the Omega’s body turned and landed partially on the bed. He watched as Daryl didn’t move and that’s when Negan slowly stalked to the bed, he could hear the Omega whimpering a little from the hit, and Negan could feel the blood rushing to his member, and he couldn’t draw out the need any longer. Daryl’s smell was also filling the room, and it was driving Negan’s Alpha instincts crazy. “Feisty little shit.” Negan entangled his fingers in Daryl’s hair and forced Daryl to get on the bed. Negan started to strip out of his clothes.

            The hit had Daryl’s world spinning, and he realized how weak his body truly was. He barely felt Negan pulling his hair, and forcing his body further up on the bed. Daryl turned around on his back and watched as Negan was slowly getting undressed. Everything in Daryl was screaming to get away, that this wasn’t the Alpha that he had been sharing heats with. This was an Alpha that wanted to force Daryl into a bond, to force Daryl to get pregnant, and an Alpha that was going to rape him to accomplish all that. Merle taught Daryl to fight at any cost, in heat or not, Daryl had to fight. Daryl lashed out with a kick at Negan’s face when the Alpha approached the bed. The kick missed Negan’ face, but made contact with Negan’s shoulder, and Daryl listened as Negan hissed out in anger. Daryl made to get off of the bed, but the blow didn’t keep Negan off of him. He felt Negan get on the bed, and grab a hold of his leg. “Let me go!” Daryl felt his body getting weaker by the minute, this induced heat making him weaker with each passing second. He held on to the table, but Negan pulled and soon Daryl was laying underneath the Alpha. Daryl felt Negan turning him over, his back now against the bed, and Daryl tried to hit Negan off, but soon Negan had his wrists in his left hand and above Daryl’s head. “Get off me.” He couldn’t fight his natural Omega instincts that were screaming for the Alpha’s knot. The blow came out of nowhere, and a few hits’ later, Daryl could feel the blood filling his mouth, and his world was spinning now.

            “You’re lucky I’m itching for the bond Daryl.” Negan breathed out. He finally decided to stop hitting Daryl, when he noticed that the fight had lessened in the Omega. Negan felt safe in getting off the bed and heading to the drawer and grabbed a pair of handcuffs and made his way back to the bed. His right shoulder was still a little sore and he was going to make Daryl pay, but first he wanted to form the bond first. Negan was still over joyed that Daryl was the Omega, he couldn’t imagine forming a bond with anyone from that little group. Negan smiled when he saw that Daryl hadn’t moved off the bed. Negan could smell Daryl’s scent filling the room as he made his way to the bed. He watched the Omega’s body slowly tremor, and he knew that the Omega’s heat was getting to him. Negan could see the slick glistening down Daryl’s crack, and he couldn’t control himself anymore. “Let’s get this bond on Omega.” Negan climbed back on the bed, turned Daryl over on to his stomach, listening to him whimpering under him. He threaded the cuff through the head board, and pulled Daryl up and secured his wrists. Negan bent his head down and smelled Daryl’s scent glandes on the back of his neck and started to lick the area. He listened as Daryl moaned and groaned and whimpered as he continued to tease at the scent glandes. Negan finally bit down on Daryl’s neck, and loved hearing Daryl whimper out in pain and pleasure and Negan quickly repositioned himself so that his member was at Daryl’s entrance. Negan released Daryl’s neck and began moving his member up at down teasing at Daryl’s hole. He couldn’t draw it out anymore as he forcefully grabbed a hold of Daryl’s hips and slammed himself into Daryl.

            Daryl couldn’t help the yelp of surprise that escaped his mouth as he felt Negan slam in and out of him. Daryl could feel his biology changing, the bond forming, and now he would only crave Negan’s knot. The first slam sent Daryl’s body on fire and made him more aware of the rape, and each thrust was hitting the tip of his cervix, causing him to whimper and moan in both pain and pleasure. Daryl tried to pull his wrists back, tried to get Negan off of him, only to realize that while he was in a daze, Negan had cuffed Daryl’s wrists. He could feel the cold metal digging into his wrists, but Daryl preferred the pain in his wrists over the pain of his life being taken from him and the rape he was enduring. Negan was bigger than Rick, and how savage Negan was being, was causing more pain than Daryl had ever experienced during a heat. He could feel the swelling on his face, still taste the blood in his mouth as each thrust caused him to cough some blood up, and the bruises forming on his wrists and from Negan's tight grip on his hips. Daryl hated that everything that he had worked so hard for was now gone. Daryl felt Negan’s cock start to twitch and he knew the final process of the bonding about to happen. “No.” Daryl tried to forcefully say, but his body was weak and he couldn’t mustard anything.

            Negan could feel the knot forming and a few thrusts later, the knot formed and he released. He thought Daryl had something, but the voice was barely above a whisper that Negan ignored it. The bond had been made and Negan couldn’t help but laugh. “Well my dear Omega Daryl, you are now mine. My property.” Negan saw that there was blood on the pillow and disliked that he would have to wash the sheets after this heat. Negan was enjoying his rut and loved that he bonded to such a pretty looking Omega. “Don’t be so glum Daryl. Just think, if you don’t get pregnant with my pups this heat, well in two weeks we can try again.” Negan busted out laughing.

            Daryl felt his body chemistry change, and he knew that he could never go through a heat without Negan. His body would always want Negan now, and it filled Daryl with anger. His mind went back to when Rick had asked to bond with Daryl, not to control Daryl, but to protect him from Alpha’s that would take advantage of the Omega. Daryl told Rick no, and Rick respected those wishes, and now here he was in a bond he never wanted, a knot in him, not Rick’s, but a murderous Alpha who killed two of his friends. Daryl tried to keep track of how long they stayed knotted together, but everything blended together and this induced heat had him so worn that Daryl barely felt the knot recede and barely felt Negan pull out. Daryl did yelp slightly when he felt Negan slap Daryl’s ass. Everything had changed within a few days. It was supposed to be a simple trip to the Hilltop to make sure that everything was fine with Maggie and her pregnancy and then Negan and the Savior’s attacked. Now Daryl was handcuffed to Negan’s bed, feeling the full reality of being bonded to the Alpha, and Daryl knew he would have a few more days have this brutality. He barely heard Negan say rest, for everything that had happened was finally catching up to Daryl, and soon unconsciousness took him. Daryl hoped that Rick and the others could save him before it was too late.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Carl have a talk, and Carl learns the truth about everything. Rick also has a talk with Father Gabriel. Will that talk lead Rick to finding a spark to keep fighting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the words of Negan, "Holy shit." I cannot believe that this has taken off as well as it has, and I thank everyone that has left a kudos, comment, or has even bookmarked this story. To think that something that was playing around in my head could take off as well as this has, it amazes me. I really hope this update helps satisfy the wait. Hopefully the next one won't take as long to get up. I have to plan out what I want to happen between Negan and Daryl next, but I promise we will return to that pair in the next chapter. Just thought Rick could use an update. So enjoy this chapter and thank you again for taking the time to read this fiction and I hope everyone continues to enjoy it.

Rick watched helplessly as Negan and the rest of the Saviors drove away, taken Daryl with them. Never before had he felt so broken, so torn apart, and every Alpha instinct he had was screaming that he failed. Rick should have been able to protect his pack, being an Alpha and leader of the group, he should have been able to protect his pack better. Not only should he have been able to protect his pack, but he should have been able to protect the Omega Daryl, should have created a bond against Daryl’s wishes. Yet, at the same time Rick knew that if he created a bond against the younger man’s wishes, the Omega would always hate him. _Not that he probably doesn’t hate me already._ Rick sadly thought. The look Daryl had as he was being taken away burned so clearly in his mind, he knew that the younger man would never forgive him. Rick felt the tears rolling down his face as he thought about what Negan had said, and how he was going to force Daryl into a bond and make the Omega his. _We can’t stay here._ Rick thought as he made his body go on automatic. _Have to move, have to protect the others._ Rick was conscious but was not aware of what was going on. They had to move Abraham’s and Glenn’s bodies, they were pack members after all, he couldn’t let the walkers destroy what was left. He sent Sasha and Maggie to the Hilltop, she needed the doctor, for she needed that baby to survive if she wanted to have any part of Glenn left. Everything else passed in a blur and soon he was back home with Carl and Judith. His Beta love Michonne was out, probably killing walkers to take her anger out.

            “Why didn’t you tell me that there was an Omega dad?” Carl asked. He, just like everyone else, was stunned to learn that Daryl was an Omega, not an Alpha as he portrayed. Ever since Carl had met Daryl, he always thought that the younger Dixon was an Alpha just like his brother. “Where you having ruts with him while mom was alive?” Carl could feel that his body was shaking, everything he had known seemed to be crumbling before his eyes, and tears stinging his eye.

            Rick looked at his son, and could understand all the frustration and the emotions. Hell, Carl was probably not the only that was angry with him, the whole town probably was, and Daryl. _Daryl,_ Rick sullenly thought. He shook his head, he couldn’t let his mind go there, but he was now going to be telling Carl everything. “Daryl asked me not to…” Rick paused, unsure of how to continue. He took a deep breath; he was going to be honest with his son. “It was a while ago; we were still staying on Hershel’s farm. Daryl and I had gone into town on a supply run and that’s when I found out his secret. I scented his scent, but I didn’t know it was him, I turned around to ask did he smell the Omega. When I looked behind me, there he was, on the ground caught in the thrall of a heat. Instinct took over from there, natural Alpha/Omega workings and I rutted with him. I fought every instinct screaming to bite just above the scent glandes, to form a bond a claim Daryl as mine.” Rick paced back and forth, running his hands through his hair. “While I was helping him, I asked did anyone else know that he was an Omega. He told me that he went to Hershel in secret, so that Hershel could get a contraceptive in him. And of course his brother Merle knew as well.” Rick had stopped pacing and looked at Carl. “Our biology took over, but we didn’t bond. That’s why the supply trip took three days, Daryl was caught in his heat and we couldn’t move. That’s why supply trips Daryl and I took together every four weeks were three days or longer. He had heats every month, but that only happened because of the apocalypse. I asked him after the first day was there a chance he could get pregnant, and that’s when he explained about the contraceptive. I’m sorry Carl, and to answer your original question, yes, I was helping him through his heats before your mother died.” Rick just starred at his son, wanting his son to yell, to scream, to throw something at him, but all he saw was a blankness on Carl’s face.

            Carl didn’t know what to do, for his mind felt as though it was overloaded. So much had happened that day, from watching Abraham and Glenn get killed, to almost being killed himself, finding out Daryl was an Omega, and now learning that his father had been helping Daryl through his heats, even before he had to kill his mother. All the emotions playing through Carl, he didn’t know how to feel at that moment in time. He could only stare back at his father, seeing how broken the older Alpha was. It was a sight that Carl thought he would never see again. The hardest truth though, knowing that his father was helping Daryl before Carl had to kill his mother. “Did mom know?” His voice sounded so distant, even to his own ears.

            “No.” Rick quietly answered. “Daryl and I never thought we would end up sharing so many heats together. He asked me not to say anything. As an Alpha, when an Omega asks you something like that, you honor that request. That is showing respect towards the Omega, even though most Alpha’s would disagree with me. Nothing ever developed between Daryl and I, it was pure instinct, Alpha/Omega.”

            “Is Daryl the only Omega?” Carl asked. He could remember watching how Omega’s once flourished, but after they were blamed for the zombie apocalypse they were now rare and few in numbers.

            “As far as I know.” Rick spoke. Alexandria had been mostly Beta’s and very few Alpha’s. Daryl had been the only Omega in all of Alexandria, once he came back to the group. _I wonder what he did for those heats when I wasn’t around?_ Rick scolded himself for even caring. He was not bonded to Daryl, which meant Daryl could have heats with whoever he wanted. _Not now if Negan bonded to him._ Rick looked at Carl and realized that he was taken too long to answer. “Please understand that I was doing it all to protect everyone.”

            Carl felt a flush of anger go through him. “Is that why Glenn and Abraham are dead? To protect everyone?” Carl couldn’t believe how calm his voice sounded, when he was screaming in his mind. He saw the hurt in his father’s eyes, but he didn’t care. Everything that had happed was too much for him. “You’re an Alpha! The job of an is to protect!” Carl was now shouting. A damn broke in him and he couldn’t be around his father or he knew he was going to say something he would regret. Carl stormed off to his room, leaving Rick alone in the living room.

            _The job of an Alpha is to protect!_ The last thing that Carl said was now buzzing around in his mind. Rick was now questioning how great of an Alpha he really was. His small pack had been through loses but these were definitely the hardest. Rick had let another Alpha kill two members of his pack, and then take the only Omega that he cared for. _To protect!_ He failed to protect his pack, and now Maggie and Sasha were at Hilltop, hopefully safe, but Daryl wasn’t. Rick’s mind wondered what Daryl was going through, as he decided to leave the house. “I have to fix this.” Rick spoke to himself. He wasn’t paying attention to where he was going, and when he finally did look up he was standing in front of the church. He figured he needed someone to talk to, and Father Gabriel was probably the one to talk to. Rick had never felt this lost, well not since Lori’s death. “What can it hurt.” Rick whispered to himself as he entered the church and spotted Father Gabriel.

            “Rick,” Father Gabriel greeted. The Beat priest made his way to the broken Alpha. He and Rick had not always gotten along, but he learned that Rick was actually a good person and a strong Alpha. To see him here, he knew that the Alpha was broken. “Please have a seat, let’s talk.” He pointed to a few chairs, and once Rick was seated, he took a seat as well.

            Rick felt the tears stinging his eyes and his voice catching in his throat. “I failed as an Alpha.” His voice barely above a whisper, but so broken as well.

            Father Gabriel knew what Rick was talking about, how could he not. He had set burial plots for Glenn and Abraham, and heard about Daryl’s true sex. Gabriel could tell that all of it was destroying the Alpha. Being a Beta, Gabriel could never know what truly was going on in Rick’s mind, but enough Alpha’s had come to him with situations as well. “You are still alive; you haven’t failed as an Alpha Rick.”

            “Glenn and Abraham are both dead, Maggie and Sasha are at Hilltop, and Daryl has been taken by Negan and the Saviors. I failed to do the main thing an Alpha is supposed to do, and that is to protect. I let my pack get attacked, I let members get killed and taken. I failed as an Alpha to protect my pack.”

            Gabriel could tell that this was eating at the Alpha. “Rick, you did not fail at anything.” He reached out and touched Rick’s shoulder. “Negan and the Saviors have more Alpha’s, from what I hear, they have more men. It is unfortunate that Abraham and Glenn were killed and that Daryl was taken, but you did protect. You have a son Rick, and as an Alpha, your number one job is to protect him and return to your other pup Judith.” He gave Rick’s shoulder a squeeze.

            “Carl is mad at me for keeping Daryl’s secret, and Daryl is mad at me for telling our secret.” Rick buried his face in his hands. That look of hatred that Daryl had given him before he was taken burning so bright in his mind.

            “Are you sure that Daryl was mad at you, or could you have misread his look?” Father Gabriel asked. “Could he have been looking at Negan instead, trying to show the Alpha that he would never submit?”

            Rick calmed his mind down, and as he thought about it, Daryl’s eyes were not staring at him, but at Negan. He felt pride believing that the Omega was not mad at him, but at the same time he wanted to know how Daryl actually felt towards him. “I think…I think he was probably looking at Negan. I just thought it was me.” Rick finally spoke. “But I still failed to protect my back. I am a weak Alpha.”

            “You are not a weak Alpha Rick.” Gabriel sternly told the Alpha. He never thought he would have to be so firm with an Alpha. “You are a strong Alpha, to still be standing after everything you’ve overcome, it makes you strong. God sometimes throws us curveballs, and yes sometimes those curveballs are hard and they may hurt, but they are thrown to make us stronger. I feel it in my heart Rick, that you will be triumphed in all of this. For now, you need to accept that there are things out there that you cannot control, such as there being a stronger Alpha out there, but you will overcome it. Give it time, I promise. When God closes one door, he usually opens another for us. You will find your path once again and see that it is you who are the stronger Alpha.”

            Rick slowly reached his right hand up and grabbed hold of Father Gabriel’s hand. He knew that the priest was right and that seemed to help fix something in him. “Thank you Father Gabriel, I think that’s what I needed to hear.” Rick quickly wiped his eyes and stood up, watching as the Beta followed his lead. There was something else that needed to be done. “Now I need to get everyone getting Negan’s list together. I will protect the rest of the pack.” Rick and Gabriel hugged, something that they hardly ever did, but Rick needed to hear that he was still a strong Alpha. Once they broke away from the hug, Rick left the church and went to assemble the people of Alexandria. If he was going to protect the rest of his pack, then he needed to show everyone that he was still in-charge, even if Negan was pulling the strings. _I just hope Daryl can hold on until I can save him. Then if Negan hasn’t bonded with him I will. It will be for his own good._ He knew that Daryl would protest, but would see the reason behind it. He only hoped that it would be in time to save Daryl. Rick went to the center of town where the crowd was gathering, and waiting for the Alpha to tell them what to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl awakens to find that his nightmare is only just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, I never thought this story would take off like it has, but I am so glad that everyone is enjoying it! As promised here's Daryl and Negan, who will probably be the stars of the next few chapters. Enjoy!

His body felt like every inch was covered in bruises or some type of marking, as he slowly opened his eyes. Daryl made himself look at his wrists to see that the handcuffs had cut into him deep, and that there was going to scarring. The last few days were a blur, but the pulse of the new bond bite reminded him of what happened at the start. Being forced to watch his friends get killed, being taken from Rick, being raped and forced into a bond with Negan. Daryl groaned slightly at the thought, how the bastard of an Alpha had raped him, beat him, and forced a bond with him. Daryl could see blood spattered on the pillow and around where his head was, and he wondered how much blood he had lost. He tried to turn over, but froze when he heard the sound of links rattling. Daryl took a second to try and realize what was going on, but something in him felt different.

            “Well look who’s finally awake.” Negan spoke.

            Daryl slowly forced himself to turn his head to the right and saw that Negan was standing there, all smug. Daryl saw that Negan was naked, and he knew that he wasn’t getting a break from being raped. He hated the man, hated the Alpha that killed his friends and stole him from his family. He didn’t want to say anything.

            “Don’t have much to say, that’s fine.” Negan spoke. He slowly stalked towards the bed and watched as Daryl tried to roll away. “Your heat is on probably its last day, and I hope that we can get something cooking in that oven of yours.” He smelled the air. “Though I think by your changing scent, we just might already have something in there.” He started to stroke Daryl’s leg, down to the ankle where he played with the cuff around the ankle. “I just love seeing you in this position, all spread out and waiting, that I decided to chain your legs apart Daryl. Well that, and the fact you tried to kick me. I must say you are ballsy for an Omega Daryl, probably all that time in the presence of Alpha’s.”  Negan rolled himself on top of Daryl and lined himself up with the Omega’s entrance. “Since this is your last day of your induced heat, we should try extra hard to get you pregnant, what do you think about that? Try our hardest today to get you pregnant.”

            Daryl slowly curled and uncurled his fingers, thankful to still have some feeling in them. “Go…go…to hell.” He whispered out. Daryl was so thirsty, but he would never ask Negan for a drink. Daryl hissed through clenched teeth when he felt the Alpha slowly line himself up, and slowly snake the cock inside of Daryl. His abused hole was already tender from the ferocity of the rapes, and this slow and tender action was the worst of the all. “Just…get…it…ahhhh…over with.”

            Negan loved drawing this moment out with Daryl. Daryl quacking under him, begging him to go faster, and Negan wanted to, but he wanted to savor this last day of this induced heat. He decided to mock his new Omega. “You are so greedy for my cock aren’t you pet. Just like an Omega to be cock hungry, begging for an Alpha’s knot.” He slowed his movement’s down, though it was torture to him, it was more torturous for Daryl, and he loved making Daryl squirm under him. “I don’t want to break you to early Daryl, I love this fighting spirit in you.” He ran his hands along Daryl’s skin, feeling the Omega shudder under him. That shudder was all it took for Negan’s knot to inflate and his seed to spill inside of the Omega. “You are heaven!” He held Daryl close to his body, listening as the Omega whimpered against him. “Mine. My property.”

            Daryl mewled out when he felt Negan latch onto the bond bite, played with his bite, played with his over sensitive skin. Everything in him screaming to surrender to the Alpha, and yet his heart was screaming that this was wrong, it is against his will. This new position tugged at his already swollen wrists, the cuts reopening and new blood slowly leaking down his arms. Daryl hated it, but at least he had pain to concentrate on. Tiredness took over him again and the world was black.

            When Daryl awoke, he was able to turn around, and move his body. The first thing he checked on were his wrists, how deep and angry the welts left by the cuffs looked, but that was barely anything. The pain throughout his body ran deeper through his body, for he was covered in bruises, in bite marks, and when he removed the sheet, he could see how swollen different parts of his naked body were from the abuse Negan had dealt him. _Negan!_ His mind screamed. His arm went protectively around his abdomen and started to look around for the Alpha. Daryl’s mind was catching up to his actions, and he couldn’t believe where his arm was. He thought about how his body felt different the other day and he refused to believe it. “I cannot be pregnant.”

            “Well what is that delicious smell in the air?” Negan spoke as he entered the room. He looked to Daryl who simply had his head down and his arm…”Well hot shit, you’re pregnant.” He watched as Daryl snapped his head up, hatred staring straight at him.

            “Stay the hell away from me you bastard!” Daryl hissed out. He quickly dropped his arm. He tried to stand, tried to walk away, only to hear the rattling of a chain and realized that he wasn’t as free as he thought he was. He dropped his hand from his abdomen, wishing that Negan had not walked in at that moment. “I am not pregnant.” Daryl made himself sound determined, made himself sound convincing, even to himself.

            Negan smiled and swung Lucile around as well. “You know Daryl; I don’t believe you.” Negan spoke. He walked to the bed and forced Daryl back down onto the bed. He placed Lucile in her little corner and forced his arms above his head. Negan was a little surprised to see that Daryl wasn’t trying to put a fight. “What’s wrong my love? No fight in you today? We should get you to the doctor and have a pregnancy test done immediately.” He leaned in and started to gently kiss the Omega’s lips. He felt resistance, so he restrained Daryl’s wrists in his right hand and moved his left hand down the Omega’s neck. Negan found the bond bite and started to massage the area, feeling Daryl moan on his lips, and the lips finally parted. Negan pounced and forced his tongue into the Omega’s mouth, loving the taste of his mouth. Everything that Negan was tasting, was telling him that Daryl was pregnant and that brought joy to the Alpha. He pulled away, lost in the smell of the Omega, and loved feeling him struggle underneath him. “I think your lying Daryl, your smell is changing, and damn it’s driving me wild.” He slowly rotated his clothed hips on Daryl’s naked frame, causing the Omega to moan out. Negan was having a hard time restraining himself as he felt blood rushing to his member. “You look so tempting right now, but I have to restrain myself. For now, let’s get you to the doctor.” Negan quickly got off of Daryl and watched as Daryl slowly sat up on the bed, rubbing his wrists.

            “I am not pregnant you bastard.” Daryl hissed out. “You may have forced me into this bond, but there is no way in hell I am pregnant by you.” He watched as Negan walked around him, feeling his hands travel everywhere, making Daryl shudder. “So do you want me to prove you wrong and that I’m not pregnant or you just want to keep touching me?”

            “So eager to get restrained on the bed aren’t you my pretty Omega.” Negan spoke as he walked around Daryl. He loved seeing the bruises against Daryl’s skin, how the handprints matched his, and all the little bites, and the bond bite claiming Daryl as his. “You are such a cock tease Daryl, has anyone every told you that before?”

            Daryl swallowed the bile he felt building in his throat, hating this man had so much power over him. Faster than Daryl could anticipate, Negan had him pinned to one of the poster of the bed, and his arms were pulled behind his back. He heard that familiar sound of clicking from handcuffs, digging into his already swollen and torn wrists. He growled out in pain when he felt Negan tighten the cuffs further. “You trying to cut my hands off?” He tugged at the cuffs, trying to loosen them up, but sighing when he realized that would not be happening. Daryl had no control over his body as Negan spun him around and started to kiss him.

            “Sorry baby,” Negan cooed out. “You have some violent tendencies, and I don’t fancy having to punish you, especially if there is a bun growing in that tight oven of yours.” He teased at the muscles along Daryl’s abdomen, tracing the lines with his fingers. “You know, it’s actually damn sexy picturing a pup growing here. Thank you for being so stupid and allowing me to kill that Beta friend of yours. If you never attacked me, then I wouldn’t have the sexiest Omega around as mine.”

            Daryl saw red as he rammed his head forward, trying to hit Negan in the face. All he hit was air. “Don’t you mention Glenn again! You didn’t have to kill him!” SMACK! Daryl was down on the ground, and boot was stomping on his leg. Daryl felt the hot tears running down his face, dealing with the new pain. Somewhere in his mind, Daryl believed he deserved this.

            “You stupid son of bitch!” Negan screamed. He was tempted to kick Daryl in the gut, but held back. If Daryl was pregnant with his pup, then he wasn’t going to risk a miscarriage. “I am going to punish you, but not too severely yet. Don’t want to risk you miscarrying that pup in you.” He was bent down and gently patted Daryl’s chest. “Now let’s get you to the doctor Daryl.”

            Daryl was barely aware of what Negan was saying as he felt the Alpha’s hands grab his bicep and force his body up. He wanted to fall back down, his left ankle felt as though it was broken and he was moaning in pain. “Nothing can ever be as bad as you raping me and forcing me into this fucking bond you sick prick.” He couldn’t fight as Negan was dragging him out of the room and down the hall, and they stopped in front of a double door. “Change your mind, know I’m right?”

            “No I think I should introduce you to my wives, after all they will be helping us raise our pups.” Negan smiled. He opened the doors and the woman stopped their conversations and all stared at him. “Ladies, this is my new bond mate Daryl. He’s probably pregnant with my pup. Daryl these are my Beta wives, Amber, Sherry, Tina, and Izzy.” He pointed to each one in turn.

            Daryl felt the redness of embarrassment run through his face and he pulled at his cuffed wrists to cover himself. He could not believe that Negan had no shame to show him off, naked, in front of these women. “Have some decency.” He was all that he could whisper out as his head hung low.

            “What, you’re mine, and they’re mine. I love showing of my property and you my sweet Omega.” He leaned into the back of Daryl’s neck and nibbled on the bond bite, causing Daryl to whimper out. “Are just too beautiful not to show off.”

            “Negan, don’t you have somewhere to be.” Sherry spoke up. She could tell that Daryl seemed uncomfortable, and she wanted Negan out of her sight. The bruising on Daryl was signs of how cruel of an Alpha can really be. Not that he ever hit one of them, no they were only Beta’s, they couldn’t get the kind of reaction out of him like an Omega could.

            Negan licked at the bite one more time, before he acknowledged that Sherry had spoken. “Actually we do Sherry, thank you for reminding me. We were heading to the doc to see if Daryl here is carrying my child.” Negan spoke. He made small circles on Daryl’s abdomen. “Now wives, we are clear that should he be pregnant with my pup, that when the pup is born, all of you will help take care of it. After all Daryl will be too busy trying to get pregnant again.” Negan smiled when he heard Daryl growl at him.

            “Yes Negan.” All the wives spoke at once. They were doing their best not to look at Daryl in all his glory, but Negan was making sure that their eyes would catch him every now and again.

            “Good.” Negan spoke. He pulled Daryl back, loving that the Omega fell backwards into his chest. “Time to get you to the doctor Daryl.” He was dragging Daryl back down the hallway. Everyone the past averted their eyes, and kneeled as the leader of the Saviors walked by, trying to show respect and not look at the naked Omega that Negan was dragging behind him.

            Daryl couldn’t believe that anyone could be this cruel, as he was dragged past the other Saviors that seemed to crowd the hallway as they made their way to the doctor’s office. Daryl wished that Negan would have gagged him, at least then he wouldn’t be biting his tongue to try and not yell and scream at the Alpha. He knew that he was already going to be punished for trying to fight back, but how bad would depend on if he was pregnant or not. Daryl could feel the blood seeping through the wounds around his wrists as the cuts were torn opened once again. Daryl was starting to wonder if his wrists would ever heal properly. His ankle was screaming fire, and his head was starting to spin. “I thought we were going to the doctor’s office, not around the whole god damn compound.” The hand around his bicep roughly pulled him back and he felt a warm chest and hot breath against him.

            “I like showing off my property Daryl.” Negan whispered in his ear. He snaked his hand across Daryl’s hip and over Daryl’s soft member, electing a moan from the Omega. “You have a sexy body, pet. Everyone here needs to know that you are mine.” He ran his hand up Daryl’s chest and played with Daryl’s sensitive nipples. “I wonder if these will grow? Imagine how sexy you will look with a small pair of breasts. Oh I hope you’re pregnant.” Negan pushed Daryl forward, causing the Omega to walk forward. He loved watching the Omega keep his head down, and loved watching how Daryl’s ass jingled slightly every time he walked. He was thinking about another quick round with Daryl, probably in the supply closet, but they had reached their destination. “Here we are, pet.” Negan opened the door and guided the Omega into the doctor’s office. “Think we succeeded with the induced heat doc. But we need a test to be sure.”

            The doctor grabbed Daryl’s file and laid it opened. “That would be a miracle if it is true Negan.” He went to grab a few things out of the cabinet. “Please get on the table Daryl.”

            Daryl didn’t put up a fight as Negan lead him to the examine table, nor when Negan forced him to on it. He just kept his head down. “I am not pregnant.”

            “Now don’t be like that darling.” Negan cooed out. He gently nipped at Daryl’s ear, causing him to yelp in surprise. “Let the good doctor here run a fun tests on you to confirm whether you are or aren’t pregnant my love.” He reached behind Daryl and stuck a key into the cuff. “Try any of your funny shit Daryl, and I swear your punishment will be one hell of a ride.” He turned the key and removed both the cuffs, and watched how Daryl slowly brought his arms in front of him.  

            Daryl rubbed his wrists, feeling how sticky they were from his blood, but glad that they were no longer cuffed. He barely had time to study them before they were being pulled in front of him by the doctor. “Ahh…” Daryl mewled out. The pain burned as he watched something strange being poured over the opened wounds.

            “To clean them out so that hopefully no infections set in.” The doctor spoke. He quickly wrapped the wrists in some gauze. “Now I have to draw some blood Omega. Lean back, that’s good. It’s too early to do an internal examine to see if you are actually pregnant.” The doctor stuck Daryl with a needle, and drew blood from Daryl’s hip. “It will take a week Negan to get the results.” He watched as the Alpha simply nodded to him. “Other than that he looks amazing Negan. It looks like you picked a strong Omega.”

            Daryl dug his hands into the side of the table, hating that he could be so bruised and battered and the doctor say that everything was fine with him. He wanted to scream and shout, something, but he didn’t dare. Daryl sat there as he felt a collar being put around his neck, listening as the small click of a lock sounded. Daryl then felt a muzzle being placed over his mouth, straps going over his ears and his head and then another click. His head was then forced up as he felt the muzzle being attached to the collar, making looking down impossible. The muzzle covered his mouth and noise, and only had a few small holes so that Daryl could still breath. “What the hell?” He was thankful he could still talk.

            “I told you I would punish you Daryl.” Negan spoke. “Doc, give us the room for a little while.” Negan waited as he heard the sound of the door closing once again. “Now I think you owe me a good fuck.” He whacked Daryl across the face, and watched the Omega’s body spin on the table. Negan was quick to pull Daryl’s arms behind his back and recuffed Daryl’s wrists behind his back. “I can’t hit you, well I can if I want to, but I don’t want to do anything until we know for sure if you’re pregnant. So here’s what’s going to happen, pet. I’m going to fuck you. Stick a plug up this pretty little ass of yours and then D is going to take you to the cells. Hope you like darkness.”

            Daryl struggled under Negan, tried to kick back, but with how high the table was his feet were barely touching the floor. “You son of bitch! Let me the fuck go!” He heard Negan unzipping his pants and he knew what was coming next. The muzzle around his mouth was making it hard for him to turn his head. All Daryl could do was stare forward and hope that Negan would make this quick. Daryl couldn’t prepare himself as he felt Negan pierce him, all the way to his cervix, knowing that Negan had stuffed his cock all the way to the hilt. He listened as the Alpha moaned out in pleasure and Daryl whimpered out in pain. Daryl curled and uncurled his fingers as Negan slammed in and out of him. He could feel that his legs were being slammed into the table and knew that there was going to be new bruises down there. All he could do was let Negan do what he wanted to. “I am…not…yours.” It was all Daryl could whisper out as he felt Negan’s cock thrusting in and out of him.

            He could feel Negan lean in and lick the bond bite. A moan of pleasure escaped from Daryl’s lips. “Well according to this bite mark, you are mine. And you still are a wonderful fuck.” Negan felt his cock start to twitch and after a few more thrusts his knot formed and he was releasing inside of Daryl. “Aw shit, still such a tight fuck Daryl.” He was panting heavily hands gripping both sides of the table. After a while the knot receded and he slowly pulled out of Daryl with a low wet pop, listening to the Omega whimper underneath him. Negan quickly pulled his pants up and produced a small anal plug. He forced it into Daryl’s opening, listening as the Omega whimpered slightly from the small intrusion. Negan made quick work to strap it off. “Now there’s no harm in taking extra precautions, although it can be dangerous for an Omega to get pregnant outside of a heat, so let’s hope you are.”

            Daryl was panting as Negan was pulling him off the table, his body protesting the move. He was quickly turned around and sat back on the table, whimpering as he felt the plug moving around. “Bas..bastard.” Daryl tried to sound strong, but his voice was so weak that it sounded no higher than a whisper.

            “Dwight!” Negan yelled. He waited as the Beta came strolling into the room, and watched as the Beta kneeled in front of him. “Take the Omega here to the cell’s. Make sure the muzzle, cuffs, and plug all stay on him. Bring him back to my room tonight. Do I make myself clear?”

            “Yes Negan.” Dwight quickly responded as he walked past Negan and pulled Daryl off of the table. “Let’s go Omega.” He strolled passed Negan and guided Daryl to the cells. “I think the best thing for you would be for you to be pregnant Daryl.”

            “Go to hell.” Daryl hissed. His body felt weak, and he wanted to drop his head, but the muzzle around his face being attached to the collar forced him to keep his eyes forward. Finally, the journey ended as Dwight through him in a small concreate cell. He landed on his knees, and groaned out in pain. “What no tv?”

            “No nothing.” Dwight spoke. He closed the door, and there was an audible click securing the door.

            Daryl slowed his breathing in the darkness, as he forced his body to move. Everything in him was protesting, and the plug that moved around felt weird. He slowly stood up, and made his way to where he thought the wall was. The cool concreate sent a shock wave of ice through his back as he slowly slid down it, everything in him screaming to rest. “Please let the rest of my family be safe.” Daryl whispered out. His eyes felt heavy, and soon he let his world become even darker as his eyes closed and he let an uneasy sleep take him.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember that I update when I can and that this work, just like all my works have no Beta reader.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The results are in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very sorry that this chapter took forever! I had the idea in my head, but nothing seemed to make any sense. I hope the way it is now does and that everyone enjoys it.

The week passed by in a blur to Daryl, and it was always the same. Once night fell, Dwight would come to collect Daryl and take him to Negan’s room. From there it ended with Negan taking Daryl again and again until the Alpha tired. It was different though, and Daryl found out that Negan had a book call **How to Still Be Active with Your Pregnant Omega** , Daryl hated it. He hated that the Alpha still believed he was pregnant, even though Daryl swore that he wasn’t. Yet he secretly enjoyed the kindness, even though he knew that Negan would go back to tormenting him once the results said he was not pregnant.

            “Rise and shine cupcake,” Negan practically purred out. He gave a gentle slap to Daryl’s back, causing the Omega to flinch.

            Daryl didn’t want to wake, knowing that he would just be thrown in darkness once he was. All week it was the same. Wake up, have Negan take him against his will, and then end up back in the cells. It was his punishment, and be kept in the dark until Dwight came and collected him to start the cycle all over again. He hated it, hated every second of it. “Just take me to the cell already.” Daryl slowly forced his abused body up off of the bed, and placed his hands behind his back, waiting for the handcuffs. He didn’t want to think of himself as broken, but there is a point where being slapped everyday gets too painful. Daryl felt his breathing catch as he felt the cold steel of the cuffs being locked around his wrists, only they weren’t as tight as normal, and Negan wasn’t placing the muzzle on him. “What? Think you have a heart somewhere?” Daryl smirked, and waited for the slap to come, but it never did. He listened as the Alpha walked in front of him and Daryl quickly looked up and poured all his hatred into his stare. “What’s the matter Negan? Losing your nerve! You are a sick son of bitch! You are worthless Alpha trash!” He knew he was poking the bear and he would regret it, but after all Negan had done to him, it made Daryl feel better.

            Negan merely laughed out. “I know what you’re trying to do pup, and it ain’t gonna work.” He let a wicked smile fall across his face. “Today is the day I am proven right. Today we find out that you are pregnant. Your scent just gives you away though, such a nice pine forest scent coming off of you, breaking through that motorcycles and blood smell. Now let’s get going sweetheart, can’t keep the good doctor waiting.”        

            Daryl groaned out as he felt Negan grab a hold of his arm and pull him up. “For the last time, I ain’t pregnant!” He hoped that he was right and that his body wasn’t going to betray him. That scare from his childhood still haunted him, and was the strongest reason behind him never wanting to be with an Alpha. Also Merle made sure to protect him after that and made sure he smelled like an Alpha and behaved like one as well. Daryl didn’t protest that much once they started to walk towards the doctor’s room. Too many thoughts were going through his head to care about his nakedness, for he had grown used to Negan parading him around like a trophy. After a while, they made it to the doctor’s door where Negan gently pushed Daryl through.

            “Well Dr. Carson, we’re back!” Negan proudly yelled in the room. He laughed slightly when the Beta doctor jumped. “Shit doc, you act like someone’s going to rob your ass. Ain’t no body stupid enough to try that.”

            Dr. Carson quickly kneeled before standing back up. He kept his eyes averted from the Alpha. “Sorry Negan. Anyway are we excited to find out if your Omega is pregnant or not.”

            Daryl inwardly groaned, and offered little resistance as Negan dragged him to the table. He hated how the doctor referred to him as his sex, for he felt like he was being degraded. Daryl hoped that the doctor would say something about the marks or inform Negan to stop being so violent. Yet somehow Daryl knew that wasn’t going to happen as he let the Alpha help him on the table. “I’m ready to show this dick shit that I ain’t fucking pregnant.” A small whine escaped his lips as he felt Negan digging his nails into his thigh. He steeled his face and stared at the Alpha. “I ain’t fucking pregnant you sick fucker.” Another whine escaped his mouth as he felt the fingers dig deeper into his leg.

            “Watch that swearing darling.” Negan hissed. He leaned in closer and grabbed Daryl by the face. “You are fucking pregnant, which kind of interferes with me punishing your smart ass. Once you accept this, then I accept you to start behaving like a fucking proper Omega. Or I swear, I’m going to beat the living hell out of your stupid redneck ass after you give birth.” He leaned in and kissed Daryl on his lips. There was resistance, but finally the lips gave and Negan made his tongue explore Daryl’s mouth. Before he pulled away from the kiss, he made sure to suck on Daryl’s lips. “That’s better.”

            Daryl decided to just let Negan do what he wanted. His body was too weak to fight back, and he needed time to heal. Fighting right now was not the best option for him, so he didn’t fight. Daryl simply let Negan do whatever he wanted. Daryl’s hands felt wet and sticky, and he could tell that he had pierced the skin with his nails. Daryl felt his breathing hitch as he felt Negan play with his nipples. He felt color rushing to his cheeks as he thought about the doctor that was standing over by the counter.

            “Well come on doc, hurry up and tell us Daryl’s results already.” Negan spoke. All the time he never looked towards the doctor nor did he stop playing with his Omega’s sensitive skin. “I want a reason to celebrate tonight, and hearing the words that Daryl here is pregnant with my fucking pup would be the biggest reason in the world.”

            “Rrr…right, sorry Negan.” Dr. Carson quickly spoke. He grabbed the folder and opened it. After a few minutes he looked up towards Negan and Daryl. “Well it seems your Alpha senses are right Negan. According to the test results, Daryl is pregnant.”

            “Fuck no!” Daryl quickly yelled out. “GAH!” The smack to the face was hard and rough, and he would have fallen off the table if Negan didn’t have a hold of his arms. “I’m not fucking pregnant by you. You bastard of Alpha!” He poured all his fury into his words.

            Negan laughed as he gently glided his thumb over the bright red mark forming on Daryl’s face. “You know sweetheart; the results don’t lie. You are pregnant with my pup or even pups, just accept it. Your scent, your movements, and the sensitivity of your skin all says you are. Why are you trying to deny what your body is telling you?”

            Daryl held back the tears he felt forming in his eyes. For they weren’t tears of sadness, but tears of anger. Anger at Negan for taking him against his will, and anger at himself for being so reckless. “Because there is no way in hell that I would ever want to have pups by the bastard you killed my friends.”

            “You and your people killed my people first.” Negan spoke. He pushed Daryl’s body back until it was on the laying across the table. “Dr. Carson, leave us.” He didn’t wait for an answer as he heard the door open and shut. Negan quickly stripped out of his pants and climbed on top of Daryl, and forced the Omega to spread his legs. “I think I chose fairly when I killed the first one. But let’s not forget who bares the blame of the second one. That would be you Daryl. You and your hot headed temper got your friend killed. I told you I had to shut that shit down, and I shut that shit down. The bonus in all of this was that I now have you, and as luck would fucking have it, you are pregnant with my pup or even a litter of pups. Don’t really care. Then after this round, we’ll repeat the whole cycle over again. All you are going to be my little Omega bitch, is my fuck hole and my fucking breeding machine. And each time your belly fucking grows with my pups, I’ll bring you to back to your old home and show you off. Imagine the blow tovthat weak ass Alpha Rick’s ego.” He hooked Daryl’s legs over his shoulders and slowly moved his throbbing cock up and down Daryl’s hole. “You are mine. This hole of yours is mine. I will fucking breed the living shit out of you Daryl. This world is going to need strong leaders, and the Saviors are the perfect ones to rebuild. I need pups that are going to be as strong as that, and guess what sweetheart, I need the perfect Omega. Your redneck ass makes the cut, and you are going to be my breeding machine now.” He used all his force and slammed his entire member into Daryl. “Hot damn. Your fuck hole is still so tight. I hope that never changes Daryl.”

            Daryl yelped in pain. He couldn’t believe the bastard would rape him again in the doctor’s office. Daryl had to make it stop, so he did the first thing that came to mind. “You know I’m pregnant…gah…ah…now. This could…could…mmphh…hurt the pup.” He felt the bile burning his throat, but his planned worked. The cock in him slowly slid out with a loud pop and Negan took his legs off his shoulders. He hoped that by using the pup, he could keep Negan away from him.

            “Well now. Are you finally fucking agreeing with the results Daryl?” Negan cooed out. He smiled as he looked down at his Omega, loving the signs of sweat that had built up in the short time.

            The color rushed to Daryl’s cheeks, and he turned his head away, not wanting to look the Alpha in the eye. He bit his lip, not wanting to say anything, but a yelp escaped when he felt Negan slap him on the ass. “Yes. I agree with the results. I know I am pregnant.” More acid build up in his throat and he had to swallow it back. Daryl knew he was, knew a week ago he was, but didn’t want to believe it. He didn’t want to be pregnant with a pup that was conceived from rape. His body still shook slightly from the thrusting that Negan had done, and his eyes drifted to the still harden cock of the Alpha. Daryl yelped as he watched the cock go back into him. “What the hell?”

            “I’ve read that fucking sex book from front to back all this week. I’ve learned how to take my pretty little Omega without hurting the beautiful life that is growing in you.” Negan playfully spoke. He slowly pushed his cock in and the did a quick snap of his hips. The Alpha made sure to torment the Omega in just the right way.  He listened as Daryl whimpered and moaned underneath him, loving each sound that came from the redneck. “You’re gonna see that I can be a different Alpha now. I don’t want anything to happen to this little pup or even pups growing in this sweet little body of yours.” Negan placed his right hand on Daryl’s flat stomach. “Soon though it won’t be flat no fucking more. It will bulge out with our pup in there Daryl. And just imagine this. Once you have this pup or even pups, and have recovered, we can do the whole fucking thing all over again. Like I said early, you are my breeding machine now. Together we will restart the world.” All the while he was talking, he made sure to alternate between going nice and slow, too fast and hard, just to keep hearing Daryl whine and whimper out. “Well since you are pregnant guess what. I get to fucking show you off to Rick when we make our trip to Alexandria. I’m going to parade your pregnant ass around like a trophy and watch all the torment that Rick will go through. It should be within the next few days too.”

            Daryl dug his fingers deeper into the palms of his hands, wanting this to end, wanting to escape Negan and the Saviors. All he wanted to do was get himself and the life that he was carrying in him back to Alexandria, and have Rick protect him. He felt tears prickling in his eyes, but he fought the urge to cry. He had been through enough humiliation, but hearing Negan talk about showing him off to his family, it hurt. Daryl didn’t want them to think he was weak or that he caved to Negan’s wishes, and he didn’t want Rick to know that he was pregnant. He had always secretly hoped that the contraceptive would fail one heat and he would carry Rick’s pup. Of course he loved Judith like she was his own pup, and even took care of her when Rick was having a meltdown. Now thoughts of actually being shown off as though he was a prize, it scared him. The fire in him was slowly building once again. “Fuck you. Mmmph. You’re a…a pathetic excuse…for…for an Alpha.” His voice was barely above a whisper, but he knew that Negan had heard him. Daryl flinched as he felt Negan’s hands dig deeper into his waist and the thrusting become harder. Daryl could feel his Omega side start to come forward. “Keep…keep thrusting like that and…and you’ll…hurt the pup!” He didn’t understand why he cared so much, for if he lost the pup, then he wouldn’t have to have a reminder of what Negan had done to him should he manage to escape. The Omega side he kept hidden for so long was starting to come through and it scared him. He felt the cock in him twitch and felt Negan’s release a few thrusts later, but thankfully no knot. Daryl closed his eyes and turned away from Negan, not wanting to look the Alpha in the eyes. “Just throw me into my cell.”

            “Your cell darling?” Negan purred out. He gently moved some of Daryl’s stray hair out of his face. “Oh darling, you’re going back to the bedroom. I want to make sure that nothing can fuck with you and the life growing in you. My wives will help by bringing you food and water, and making sure you do everything Dr. Carson tells you to do. So let’s get you back to the room, and get you settled on the bed.” His soft cock slipped out of Daryl’s hole, and before the Omega had time to protest, he picked Daryl up bridal style.

            Daryl tried to let out a vicious snarl, but it came out as a weak whimper. He did not have the energy to pick a fight with the Alpha. “I can walk you know.” All that caused was for the hold Negan had on him to tighten as he opened the door and began to carry him back to the bedroom. Daryl wanted to struggle, make it harder on Negan, but his wrists were restrained behind his back, and Negan made sure to have a nice grip on Daryl’s body. He just watched as people quickly went down on their knees as Negan walked, each one though telling Negan Congratulations. It made Daryl sick to his stomach. He felt bile building in his throat, and no matter how much he tried, he couldn’t swallow it down. “I’m going to be sick.” Daryl barely felt his feet making contact with the floor before his body was convulsing and the acidy substance was coming up. Everything he had eaten for the past two days felt as though it burned its way up his throat, and by the time he was done, his body felt weaker than before. He jumped as he felt Negan’s hands cradle him, but was secretly thankful they were there. Daryl’s mind didn’t understand what was happening until he was being picked up once again by the Alpha.

            “Dwight! Get your sorry Beta ass over here now!” Negan yelled. He waited for the Beta to approach, but felt Daryl shaking in his arms. “Shh Daryl. I got you. Don’t worry. Your Alpha is going to take care of everything.” He held Daryl closer to his body. Negan looked up as Dwight finally made an appearance and quickly dropped to his knees. “Bout time you D. Get this shit cleaned up. Have Sherry and Tina get a nice lite meal ready and bring it to my chambers. It’s for Daryl, and tell them to make sure that it is something a pregnant Omega can have.” He didn’t wait for Dwight to say anything as he continued on his way back to the bedroom.

            Once inside the room, Daryl was barely aware of anything that was happening. All he knew was that he was cold, pregnant, and alone. He was in a situation that Merle had always tried to make sure he never ended up in, and now he was. _It’s all your fault though!_ His mind screamed at him. _If you had controlled your temper instead of acting so fucking stupid, then you wouldn’t be here. Maggie would still have her mate and you would still have Rick! Everything that happens to you know is your fault._ Daryl shook his head back and forth, trying to stop the tears that were coming forward, only to stop. He realized that he was back on Negan’s bed, the soft silk sheets wrapped around his body. Daryl wondered when this could have happened. He looked to his right and saw that Negan was looking down at him with a sickening smile.

            “I’m going out now Daryl, taking Lucille here with me. Hope you don’t mind.” Negan spoke. He swung Lucille around to show his point. “I’ll be back later tonight to take care of you and make sure that you are feeling better. Sherry and Tina should be here in a few minutes to make sure you eat, and Dr. Carson will be stopping by to do a few things and give you some kind of fucking pill.” Negan sat on the corner of the bed.

            Daryl wanted to move, even tried to will himself to, but his body was just too weak. He couldn’t move even if he wanted to. He just let Negan stroke his face and rub away the tears that were falling down his face. _When the hell did I start crying!?_ Daryl furiously thought. He hated that he was becoming like a typical Omega, since he had fought so hard to make sure that didn’t happen. “Just go away.”

            “I am. Got a shit ton of shit to do.” Negan laughed out. He leaned in and kissed the top of Daryl’s forehead, feeling how cool the Omega’s skin felt. “Just so you don’t try any stupid shit, I made sure that you are secured to the bed. If you need anything just yell for Dwight, and he will help.” Negan rose from the bed and made his way to the door. “I’ll see you later tonight love!” He walked out and slammed his door shut.

            Daryl flinched at the sound of the door closing, and quickly threw the covers off of his body. He saw that he was still naked, and as his eyes travelled along his left leg, he could see a cuff around his ankle. Somewhere deep in Daryl, it really pissed him off. “You’re a son of a bitch! You take me against my fucking will and force me into a heat! You force me to get pregnant and then chain me to the bed like I’m some fucking animal! I’m going to kill you, you son of a bitch Alpha!” Daryl grabbed the chain and gave a tug, hoping it would give, but not surprised when it didn’t. The outburst of anger had his body feel weaker and colder as he forced himself to lay back down and pull the covers over him. The smell that was embedded deep in the cover’s seemed to calm him as he took a deeper whiff in. Daryl’s eyes shot opened as he realized what he was doing and quickly pulled his face away from the sheets. There was no way he wanted to remember Negan’s scent. He felt his eyes grow heavy, and he decided to let sleep take him. Besides he had some time to kill before Sherry and Tina came with his meal, and what was wrong with trying to sleep without Negan holding onto him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl gets a bath and some lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took so long to update. This chapter gave me trouble, and I have been extremely busy. Hoping to be able to update more frequently, but it all depends on real life. Enjoy!

e couldn’t sleep as he tossed and turned, too many painful memories flooding his closed eyes. The strongest one though was how his temper and trying to act like an Alpha got Glenn killed. All Daryl saw behind his closed eyes was Lucille coming down over and over, destroying the Beta’s head until there was nothing left. He knew that everyone would blame him, and this was his punishment. He deserves to be bonded to the murderer, to be raped the way he was, and to be pregnant by the son of a bitch as well.  Then memories that he had buried long ago were starting to come forward, and Daryl fought against it. In a flash, Daryl shot up from the bed and began to pant heavily. Those were memories he wanted to stay buried and never see the light of day again. They were the reasons why he hated that he was an Omega, and why he and Merle did everything to make sure that Daryl was an Alpha in others eyes. It took a few moments, but he could control his breathing and wipe the sweat from his head. On instinct, his hands went to where the pup was developing in him and he made small circles. “I’ll get us out of here.” Daryl whispered. He didn’t know why he cared so much about the life developing in him, but he did. “I promise you will never know that bastard of an Alpha who calls himself your sire.” The sudden sound of the door opening had Daryl’s head snapping in the direction. He went into defensive mode, and was letting out a low warning growl.

            “Easy Daryl.” Sherry calmly spoke. She entered the room, followed by Tina and Dwight. Though they were all Betas, it didn’t put Daryl at ease. “We’re not going to hurt you. And we just wanted to say congratulations on the pregnancy.”

            “Shove it.” Daryl hissed out. He was slowly inching backwards off the bed, not caring that the chain around his ankle would prevent him from getting too far away. In his mind, they were his enemy and he had not only himself, but the life growing in him to protect as well. “I never wanted this. And I sure as hell didn’t want some dick of an Alpha to rape and impregnate me!” His eyes roamed over them and saw that there was no food, and though he didn’t want to admit it, he was hungry. Daryl was making sure that his anger was filling the room, and he let a small smile fall on his face when he watched the Beta’s faces cringe. It may not have sent them running for the hills like it would an Alpha, but their displeasure brought him a small comfort.

            “Knock that shit out Daryl.” Dwight hissed. “Negan laid out a plan for you this afternoon and we are to make sure you follow through. If you give us a hard time or try to stink us out, then you’re in for rude awakening.”

            Daryl shot his eyes towards Dwight, and just felt even more rage building in him. Dwight was wearing his vest, the only thing he had left of Merle. It sent another wave of anger through him to see some piece of shit Beta wearing what was his. “Give me that vest.” The sudden pressure on his ankle had him whimpering in pain, and his eyes went to the source of pain. Daryl couldn’t believe that Dwight was squeezing his ankle. “Let me go you bastard!” He wanted to lash out at the Beta, but his body still felt weak.

            “This go either the easy way or the hard way.” Dwight explained. He squeezed Daryl’s ankle to emphasize his point. “And let me tell you this much. Negan said if you choose the hard way, then your sorry Omega ass is going to get it.”

            It was hard not to lash out, but he swallowed those feelings down. Daryl knew that this was not the right time to shed blood, so he forced his body to relax and show that he was not a threat to the three Betas. He knew that it worked with for Dwight had released his ankle, and he smiled. He needed to escape, and right now he did not have the strength to do so. “What do you three want anyway?” He already knew the answer, but he needed to convince them that he was going to behave.

            Sherry stepped forward, and gently placed her hand on Dwight’s shoulder. He quickly stepped back and she stepped closer to the bed and Daryl. “Well Negan has instructed us to first give you a bath and cut your hair. Then you can have a light lunch, suitable for a pregnant Omega. Afterwards we stop by Dr. Carson’s office to get the medicine he wants you to take. Once we are done with all that, we bring you back here and then you are to wait for your Alpha.”

            “Negan ain’t jack fucking shit to me.” Daryl hissed. The bond bite pulsed and caused him to wince in pain. It served as a painful reminder that he was in a forced bond to an abusive Alpha. “He forced me into this shit and I don’t want anything to do with him!”

            Dwight quickly stepped forward and put an arm out, protectively in front of Sherry. “Listen you shit of an Omega, Negan is your Alpha. Remember it’s your fault that you are here, for if you didn’t lash out, then no one would know your true sex. Now this is your last warning, the easy way or the hard way.”

            Daryl took a deep breath, for he needed to calm down and try his best to show that he was not a threat. “Fine.” He gripped the sheets a little tighter, knowing that if he moved them, then his nakedness would be exposed. Daryl didn’t understand why he still cared, for practically everyone in the Sanctuary had seen him naked. Yet there was something about the Beta’s walking him around, naked, that he just didn’t agree with. “Do I get to wear anything?” He felt his stomach turn when he heard Dwight laugh, and he knew that he wasn’t going to like the reply. He watched through guarded eyes as Dwight pulled something out of his back pocket, and Daryl felt his whole body go red. “There ain’t no way I’m wearing those!”

            The bright pink panties seemed to glow in Dwight’s hands as he held them up for Daryl to see. “Negan’s orders. He says that other Alpha’s aren’t allowed to look at you without him by your side. Think of it as a way to keep Alpha cocks in their pants.” He threw the panties at Daryl and watched as the Omega swatted the away. “Easy or hard way Daryl.”

            He simply looked at the panties, and hated Negan even more. Daryl picked them up and saw that they were made specifically for male Omegas, and that made him hate it even more. Yet he knew he needed to play it smart, for he needed all his strength to escape. “I’ll wear them. Can you take the chain off so I can get them on? Then look away so I can get changed?” Daryl waited for an answer, and watched as Dwight removed the restraint from around his ankle, and watched as all three Beta’s turned their backs to him. Slowly Daryl removed the covers, and got off the bed. He kept his eyes on the Beta’s as he slipped the lacy panties on. The material made his skin crawl, and he knew it just served as another reminder that he was Negan’s property. _Just until I can escape, and I’ll take the pup with me._ Daryl thought. He shook the thought right out of his mind, not understanding why he would want to take the reminder of his rape with him. Yet Daryl knew that it was his Omega instincts that were controlling him. He wished that he had a shirt or something to cover his chest, but figured that he wouldn’t push his luck. “So where are we going?” He watched as the three Beta’s turned around, and he felt another wave of red go over his body as he watched their roaming eyes.

            “They look good on you Daryl.” Sherry spoke. She just watched as Daryl brought his arms over his chest and watched out the corner of her eye as Tina looked away. “Come on. Bath first, then food.”

            Hearing that someone was going to bathe him, made something snap in him. “I’m a grown ass man! I can clean my own damn body!” He already had to deal with Negan touching his body against his will, and he would be damned if anyone else did it. Daryl shook his head, fighting back the images that were trying to make their way forward. Daryl dug his fingers into his hands, fighting against those dark memories. “I don’t need anyone to give me a fucking bath!”

            “Negan’s orders!” Dwight shouted back. He quickly stepped towards Daryl, ready for anything. “Now calm your pregnant ass down, or there is going to be some severe consequences.”

            Daryl felt his heart pounding, but he slowly started to breath. He needed to calm down, needed to keep his head on. The bile was already building in his throat and he hated that he was even thinking it, but he needed to. “I apologize. It must be the hormones. First time I’ve ever been pregnant.” It seemed to work as Dwight backed off as well. He swore that he would kill Dwight when he had the chance. This next part though really had him fighting the urge to puke. “I think it’s because I am hungry, after all I am feeding two now. I won’t give you any more trouble.” The acidy taste in his mouth was so strong that it was taking everything in him not to puke. He hoped he didn’t have morning sickness throughout the pregnancy, for he didn’t think he could ever get used to it. _Why the hell do I care? I don’t want this fucking life growing in me!_ He hated that since he was forced into the bond, his true nature has been trying to control him, and it made him sick.

            He followed the Beta’s as they left the room, and Daryl felt the blush spread throughout his whole body as they passed more people. Daryl could feel the eyes of the Alpha’s eyeing him up and down, and it made him self-conscious about what he was wearing as he brought his arms over his chest. Though it felt nice being out of the room, he still felt weak, and he hoped that it was simply from being hungry. The journey seemed to take forever before he was entering the wives room and following Tina, Sherry, and Dwight past the women and into the restroom. He watched as Sherry and Tina started to run the water for him, and how Dwight was just standing guard in the corner.

            “D.” Sherry calmly spoke. “He’s not going to give us trouble, can you please wait outside?” She watched as the Beta debated what to do.

            “If he gives you gals any trouble, then call me.” Dwight finally spoke. He turned to leave, only stopping next to Daryl for a few moments. “Give them any trouble, and Negan will know and he will punish your sorry ass.” He left the room, making sure to close the door behind him.

            Daryl clenched his fists tightly, and bit his lip. He wanted to fight Dwight, but fought against the urge, for he knew he needed all his strength to escape. Daryl took a few deep breaths before he unclenched his fists and watched Sherry and Tina prepare the bath for him. “I can bathe myself. You two don’t have to.” He didn’t see any reason to be mad with the wives since they too were in the same boat as him. The only difference was that they could not conceive and he could, and he was pregnant. “Negan doesn’t have to know.” He hoped his plea worked.

            “Please get in the tub Daryl. And take the panties off.” Sherry calmly explained. She watched as the Omega slowly did what she asked. “Tina, can you please go get the scissors, I seemed to have forgotten them.” She watched as Tina simply shook her head, and quickly left the restroom.

            The water stung his sore body, but at the same time it felt amazing. He couldn’t recall the last time he had had a nice hot bath. _Not since the farm, I think._ Daryl thought. He scanned the water and watched how dirt, dried blood, and Negan’s release were already mixing with the water, and it made him sick. “Bastard.” Daryl hated Negan even more, and hated what was going on with him.

            “Daryl.” Sherry calmly spoke. She began to wash the Omega, feeling him flinch under her touch. “I know this is not ideal for you, but just do as Negan says and it will get better for you. And you have the pup growing in you to think about now.”

            “I don’t want it.” Daryl firmly spoke. He felt Sherry pause and he smiled. “I don’t want any of this, and I sure as hell don’t want that bastard of an Alpha to fucking touch me again.” He was making fists under the water, trying to keep his anger under control. Daryl didn’t want to snap at Sherry, for she hadn’t really done anything to him, but she was telling to accept this. “I am going to get back to Rick and my family, and I will do what I need to do to either lose the pup or make sure Negan stays the hell away from it.” The sound hand over his mouth sent a wave of anger through him, and he was tempted to bite it.

            “Don’t talk like that Daryl.” Sherry quickly spoke. She kept her hand over Daryl’s mouth, not caring if he tried to bite her. “The walls are thin, and talking like that can get you into trouble with Negan, and we are trying to make sure that that doesn’t happen.”

            They both snapped their heads towards the door and watched as Tina returned with the scissors. “Sorry it took so long. Had to get permission from a guard to use them. Also, had to explain that it was Negan’s orders so that we could cut Daryl’s hair.” She walked towards the tub and handed the scissors to Sherry.

            The rest of the time was spent in silence as Sherry and Tina washed his body. It took everything in Daryl not to lash out, but he kept it under control. _It’s not their fault, but mine that I am here._ Daryl thought. He saw out of the corner of his eyes as Sherry started to cut his hair, and it took all his will power not to move or stop her. After what felt like an eternity to him, the girls were finally done and he watched the dirty water go down the drain as he slowly got up out of the tub. His eyes caught a mirror, and he saw how badly bruised his body was, but he didn’t care. He continued to scan his body and saw that Sherry had only taken about two inches off his hair, and he had to admit that it didn’t look bad. Daryl forced his body to stay still as the women started to gently pat his body dry. When they were satisfied, he went to where he had taken off the panties. “So, what now?”

            “Now it is time for you to eat. Follow us.” Sherry spoke. She began to lead the trio out of the restroom. She saw that Dwight was standing right outside the door, and she wasn’t surprised. “We’re taking Daryl to get some lunch and stopping by Dr. Carson’s office now.”

            “Alright, let’s go.” Dwight spoke.

            They group began to make their way through the compound, and all the while, Daryl kept his eyes down. He ignored the whistles that he was getting from other Alpha’s, and listened as hushed whispers rang out. The only thing he was thankful for was that Negan was nowhere to be found yet, and it calmed Daryl. They kept walking until they reached a familiar room, and it brought back horrible memories for Daryl. In that room, he had been raped twice by the Alpha, and the doc didn’t even seem to care. Yet, Daryl couldn’t blame no one, for they were all afraid of Negan and Lucille.

            The visit was quick as Dr. Carson gave Daryl a prenatal vitamin, and took some blood samples. Daryl didn’t care, but only heard that it was to see if he was high risk, or if there were chances that something was going to happen to the pup. Not that Daryl cared. If he lost the pup, then he would not have a reminder of what Negan had done to him. Besides, with Daryl’s age, he knew he only had at least five years or least of fertility left in him and he knew that would mean difficult pregnancies.

            When they were done with Dr. Carson did they make their way to the lunch hall. Daryl felt his body going red, just thinking about all those eyes on his body, and he hated it. Yet, when Sherry turned right, Daryl let out a sigh of relief. At least he wouldn’t be exposed to so many eyes, and worry about a horny Alpha trying to jump him. He was lead into a small room and sat at the only table in the room. Curiosity got the best of him. “What the hell are we doing in here?”

            “This is where you’re going to eat.” Dwight snapped. “Sherry and Tina, go get the Omega’s food.” He crossed his arms over his chest and just stared at Daryl.

            Daryl was tempted to jump over the table and lash out at the Beta, but he swallowed that rage and just stayed in his seat. To him, Dwight was not worth his time, nor was the Beta worth him getting hurt. He watched as the two wives left the room, and if they said anything, then Daryl didn’t hear it. All he saw right now was that some bastard of a Beta had his brother’s jacket on and that was chewing on Daryl’s nerves. He just stared at the Beta, and knew that Dwight was staring back at him, waiting for him to do something stupid, and Daryl would not fall into his hands.

            Time seemed to stretch between the two, but finally Sherry and Tina returned, and laid the plate of food and what he assumed was juice in front of him. Daryl studied his plate, and was ready to turn his noise up at it. He refused to eat a typical pregnant Omega meal. “What the hell is the shit?”

            “Watch that mouth Daryl.” Dwight snapped. “Your pregnant, and it was instructed by Negan that you only be served foods deemed necessary for a pregnant Omega. He doesn’t want anything to happen to his pup growing in you.” He took a warning step towards Daryl.

            Sherry quickly stepped in and tried her best to defuse the situation. “Daryl. It’s grilled chicken, with some Greek yogurt, on a bed of cooked kale. You have also been provided with fresh squeeze orange juice. This meal is better than what a lot of others eat here. Be thankful that you are Negan’s Omega and that you are pregnant as well.”

            Daryl wanted to snap at the Beta, to lash out, but he didn’t. He had to convince them that he was not trouble as he slowly began to eat the food. It didn’t taste bad, but it was not something he wanted to eat every day. Unfortunately, he knew that while being trapped at the Sanctuary and being bonded to Negan, he would be forced to eat the food. The food also seemed to settle his upset stomach, and he was thankful for it. _At least I shouldn’t get sick from eating this shit._ Daryl thought as he continued to chew his food. It seemed to take forever, but he was finally done with everything, and his stomach did settle as he pushed his plate away from his face. _I ain’t going to eat that shit every day though._ He waited to be instructed on what to do next, though it made him antsy.

            “Come on Daryl.” Sherry gently spoke. She gently placed her hand on Daryl’s shoulder, trying to comfort the Omega. “Time to go back to your room.”

            He knew it, but that didn’t make him feel any better. _She should have just said back to your cell._ Daryl thought. He missed the cell, for he didn’t have to deal with Negan raping him or abusing him while he was in the darkness. The song drove him insane, but he would listen to it a hundred times over having to deal with Negan taking him repeatedly. Daryl stood from the table and followed Sherry and Dwight out of the room. He watched as Tina stayed behind to clean everything up, and he felt a little sorry for her.

            The walk back to Negan’s room seemed to take forever, and when they reached the familiar double doors, it took everything in Daryl not to try and escape. He swallowed the anger as he followed Sherry and Dwight in the room, and he went to the bed. Daryl knew that he was going to have that shackle placed back on his ankle and he figured keep up the charade of being submissive. He was right, as he watched Dwight secure his ankle in the restraint, and without another word, he watched the two Beta’s leave.

            Daryl was thankful for the peace as he laid down on the bed. He had to admit that after not having a bed for so long, it was comfortable to be in one again. Daryl just watched as the sun began to set, and he was glad that Negan still had not returned. He was thinking about taking a quick nap, but a sudden smell caught his nose and brought him to full attention. That was a familiar smell to him, and it brought back those memories he worked to keep hidden away. Someone was coming to hurt him, to rape him, and they were drunk. Daryl placed a hand protectively over his flat abdomen and waited for the source of the smell to come. Those dark memories were taking over, and he only thought of one person coming through the door. The doors swung opened and all Daryl saw was the one from his memories. His father.      


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan takes Daryl on the supply run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so late, but it has taking me a week to figure out how I wanted it to go, and I'm still not sure how it turned it out. I really hope that everyone enjoys this new chapter, and I seriously hope the next chapter doesn't take as long. And there is a little something in here that I promised I would fit in for senoia, hope you're still following this. Once again, sorry it took so long to update, had major writer's block.

Daryl was ready to fight as the Alpha approached the bed, and that’s exactly what he did. He would be damned if his dad touched him again. “Get the hell away from me, you bastard!” He shouted. He was fighting that hands that were trying to restrain him, using his arms and legs as weapons, just trying to get his father off him. Everything his father had forced him to do since he presented swirling through his mind, and knowing he was pregnant, lite the flame further. “Don’t fucking touch me you bastard!” Daryl continue to swing at his father, hoping to get the hit in that would knock his father out. He fought with everything he had in him, but it did no good, for he was weak. Daryl kept fighting until his hands were being held over his head, and the Alpha was on top of him, preventing him from moving his legs. “Get off me you fucking bastard!” A hard hit, and his head was spinning. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears, and it brought him back to where he really was. Daryl concentrated on his breathing, remembering that his father did not survive the start of the apocalypse, and that he was a prisoner of Negan.

            “Alright you little piece of shit.” Negan hissed out. “I thought we no longer had this rebellious streak. What the fuck happened?” He squeezed Daryl’s wrists, watching as the Omega’s face scrunched up in pain. “Answer my fucking question!”

            Though it wasn’t his father, being held captive by Negan was just as bad. “Get the fuck off me you bastard!” He pulled at his wrists, trying to free them from Negan’s grip. His only reward was the Alpha tightening his hold on them. Daryl continued to pull at the grip holding his wrists. The smell of alcohol irritating his nose and bringing memories back to him. A sharp hit to his face, and he could taste blood filling his mouth. “I don’t belong to you.”

            “Settle your ass down now Daryl.” Negan snapped. “And you do belong to me. My bite on your neck proves it. Now why the hell did you decide to attack me?”

            Daryl was twisting and turning, trying to get his hands free of the Alpha. Everything in him was going crazy and he didn’t understand why. There was just so much happening to him, that he didn’t know what was causing it. He knew his hormones were going crazy because he was pregnant, his emotions were high from being held captive by the Alpha, and the fact memories he hoped stayed buried were now going crazy. “Let me go you bastard.” Daryl hissed out. The one thing he refused to do was to tell Negan what happened in his past. He pulled once again at his wrists, hoping to get free, but slowly giving up as he felt Negan tightening his grip. “Go ahead and beat me. Maybe I’ll lose the pup if you do that.”

            Negan tightened his grip on Daryl’s wrists, waiting as the Omega slowly started to calm down. “I would never do anything that causes you to miscarry that pup in you. Now tell me why the fuck you went crazy and started to attack me?”

            “Because you smell drunk.” Daryl hissed out. He would be damned if he told the Alpha anything about his past. “Call it instinct to protect the pup you bastard. Now let me go.” He pulled at his wrists to emphasize his point. Daryl still couldn’t believe that he was in this position, but it was his fault. He deserved this, he deserved punishment for getting Glenn killed, and for putting his family in danger. A whimper escaped his mouth as he felt Negan tighten his grip. “Let me go you bastard.” Daryl hissed. All he wanted to do was get far away from the Alpha.

            “You’re lucky that your stupid Omega ass is pregnant with my pup.” Negan hissed. He leaned in closer to Daryl, watching as his pet tried to squirm away. “And I ain’t drunk.” He released Daryl’s wrists and quickly got off the Omega. “I’m taking a shower, and then we’re going to bed. We have a busy day tomorrow Daryl. Have to make a run into Alexandria.” Negan smiled at the sudden change in the air. “Don’t get too excited love. Remember, I did tell that pathetic Alpha Rick that I would bring your ass back to show off once you were pregnant.” He turned and walked away from the bed.

            Daryl took a few moments to breath as he listened to the door to the bathroom close. Once he heard the water running, he knew that the Alpha was officially in the shower. He slowly sat up on the bed and brought his wrists down to his chest. Daryl looked down and studied his wrists, seeing how Negan’s handprint shone on them, and how the wounds were aggravated and bleeding slightly. “Bastard.” Daryl hissed under his breath. He grabbed the chain attached to the restraint around his ankle and pulled. Somewhere in him, he hoped that he could break the chain, but after a few minutes he gave up. Daryl kept his ear towards the restroom, and let out a sigh of relief as he continued to hear the water running. _I just want to go home._ Daryl thought. He fought the tears that were building in his eyes and laid down. The smell of Negan was everywhere, and it was annoying him. He didn’t want to smell the Alpha, but he couldn’t escape it. Daryl just let his mind go back when he was still with Rick.

            “Now that’s such a nice sight to see.” Negan’s voice rang throughout the room. He quickly smelled the air and smiled. “You are letting off such a wonderful, mouthwatering scent there Daryl.”

            Daryl wanted to run, to get away from Negan, but the Alpha was quick. Before Daryl could think, he felt Negan’s arm entrapping his waist, and the Alpha’s legs trapping his. He was thankful that his back was towards the Alpha. Daryl was getting pissed, especially feeling Negan’s hands making small circles on his abdomen. “Stop touching me you fucking asshole.” He just wanted to be left alone, without Negan touching him. Before he could blink, Negan readjusted their position so that the Alpha was towering over him. Daryl could also tell that Negan was holding his hands above his head. Somewhere, he knew he shouldn’t piss the Alpha off, but everything was just going through his mind. “Go ahead and beat me you son of a bitch! I hope that I lose this thing growing in me!” He could smell that the Alpha was getting pissed, and that just pissed him off even more. It also didn’t help that Negan still had the strong smell of alcohol to him. “I will never be yours.” A shiver went through his as he listened to Negan laugh, and then he felt a sharp pain on the right side of his face.

            “You better check yourself there Daryl.” Negan hissed out. “Last time I did, you are bonded to me. That’s my bite mark on the back of your, and you are pregnant with my pup. Which all says that you are mine.” He leaned down and smelled Daryl, wrinkling his nose from the scent coming off the Omega. “Now fucking tell me what is going on with you.”

            “Fuck you.” Daryl hissed back. He felt another sharp slap to the right side of his face and this time he could taste blood. The anger that Daryl felt overpowered him and he couldn’t stop himself from spitting the blood in Negan’s face. Daryl could smell the anger coming off the Alpha, and though he knew he was only digging a deeper hole, he didn’t care. “I am not yours! Rick will always be the only Alpha for me!” This time he felt a punch on the other side of his face and more blood filling his mouth. He felt Negan tightly grip his face and felt the Alpha’s fingers digging into his face.

            “You’re lucky that I’m fucking tired and not in the mood to deal with this shit.” Negan hissed out. He released Daryl’s wrists and got off the Omega’s body. “Tomorrow we are going to see Rick and then when we get back home, your Omega ass is going to tell me what’s wrong.” He readjusted their bodies so that he could wrap his arms around Daryl and buried his nose in Daryl’s neck. “And we are definitely going to talk about this disgusting scent coming off you.”

            The hits weakened him, and he did not have the strength to fight Negan’s hold. He still felt the anger in him, and he knew that as long as he held that anger, Negan would never be able to control him. Slowly, he let his eyes close, ignoring how uncomfortable he was. Daryl didn’t dream, just let his body float in the darkness, until the nightmares started. All he saw was Glenn being killed in front of him, and it was all his fault. He heard himself calling out to Negan to stop, to kill him instead, but the Alpha was ignoring him. Daryl just watched Lucille come down, over and over again, until there was nothing left. Just when he thought the nightmare couldn’t get any worse, the scenery changed. He recognized it right away, and he felt his heartrate increase, knowing what the pounding meant. “No, stay away!” Daryl cried out, knowing that he was powerless to stop what was coming through the door in his nightmare. A sharp pain on his face, and his eyes were snapping opening. Daryl took a moment to realize that he was sweating and panting heavily, and that Negan was once again on top of him. He also realized that he had tears falling down his face, and he wondered when that happened. Daryl tried to shove Negan off him, only to realize that Negan once again had a hold of him. “Get off me.” His voice was barely above a whisper.

            “You were going into a fucking panic attack while you slept.” Negan growled out. “You are going to tell me right fucking now what the hell you were dreaming about.” He gripped Daryl’s wrists tighter.

            Daryl was slowly regaining control of his breathing and he felt some of his strength returning. “You can go fuck yourself.” He would be damned if Negan knew his secret. Daryl turned his head away from Negan’s face, only to hiss in pain. _That bastard punched me in the face while I was fucking sleeping!_ It made his blood boil to think that the Alpha had the nerve to punch him in the face. “You even abuse me in my sleep! You’re a bastard of an Alpha!” He pulled at his wrists, hoping to pull them from Negan’s grip, silently cursing that the Alpha was stronger than him. Daryl looked to his right and saw light barely flowing into the room, and he knew that it was morning. A little bit of hope filled him as he remembered that Negan said that they were going to Alexandria today. _I can see my family again._ Daryl thought. _But would they want to see me again? Would Maggie want to see me again?_ Just thinking about Maggie tore at his heart, knowing that he was responsible for her mate’s death. He side glanced at Negan and he knew that the Alpha could smell the hope that was coming off him.

            “Glad to see that this is making you happy, pet.” Negan cooed out. He began slowly stroking the Omega’s face, wiping away the sweat that still covered his face. “I had to hit you, or else you would have gone into a panic attack there Daryl. Just remember you are mine, and just wait until you see the outfit I’ve picked out for you.” Negan just couldn’t hold back the smile that fell upon his face.

            Daryl couldn’t help the shiver that ran through his body as he watched the smile grow on the Alpha’s face. All he could think about were the pink panties that he had been forced to wear the other day. He let out a small sigh of relief when he felt Negan release his wrists, and he watched as the Alpha got off the bed. Daryl didn’t want to move, but he couldn’t fight as Negan grabbed him by the arm and forced him to stand. It took everything in him not to punch the Alpha, for he knew he was at a few disadvantages, the biggest one being that he was pregnant. Instead, he just watched as the Alpha bent down and released his ankle from the cuff. Before he could react, Negan had a hold of his arm and was dragging him towards the restroom. “I can bathe myself you bastard.”

            “I ain’t letting you out of my sight, darling.” Negan purred out. “You just about had a panic attack on me, and being pregnant, and high risk, well you’re sticking to me like glue.” He tossed Daryl into the shower, and was quick to get in with him. “And I sure can’t expect my pregnant high risk Omega to wash alone now can I.”

            Everything in him was screaming to fight back, to lash out at the Alpha, but he fought those urges. He didn’t want to mess anything up that would make Negan change his mind about taking him with the saviors. All Daryl cared about was getting back to see his family, and hopefully they would figure out a way to get him back from Negan. He didn’t keep track of what Negan was doing, nor where the Alpha’s hands were going, all he kept thinking about was getting back to see his family. All too soon he was being pulled from the shower, thankful that Negan didn’t try to rape him the shower, and being led back into the bedroom. It was hard, fighting everything in him that was telling him to run, but he was doing it. _Behave, don’t piss him off anymore._ It was the only thought going through his mind, and he hoped that if he didn’t piss Negan off anymore, that he was still going to with the Alpha.

            “You smell better after that shower Daryl.” Negan whispered into Daryl’s ear. He smiled as he watched the Omega break out into goosebumps. “Anyway, we are on a schedule, so let’s get you dressed sweetheart.” He walked away from Daryl for a moment and pulled a few things out of a drawer. Negan tossed the clothes to Daryl, watching as the Omega was studying what had been tossed to him.

            Daryl looked over the clothes, not believing what the Alpha had given him. He didn’t think anything could beat the pink panties, but this outfit did. The shirt said future mother to a lady killer, and the pants were male Omega yoga pants. The anger that he still had in him just boiled even more as he studied the outfit, not believing that Negan wanted him to wear it. “You’re fucking joking, right? There is no way in hell I’ll wear this shit.” He threw the clothes on the floor, not caring if he was pissing the Alpha off. Daryl barely had time to blink before he felt the bed underneath him, and saw that Negan was on top of him.

            Negan stared down at the struggling Omega underneath him, and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling. “There’s an easy way, and a hard way.” Negan hissed out. He bent down and kissed one of the bruises forming on Daryl’s face. “And trust me, darling, I don’t mind doing it the hard way.”

            “I’ll wear the clothes.” Daryl whispered out. He swallowed his pride, knowing that if he wanted to see his family in one piece, he needed to do what Negan instructed him. Daryl waited as Negan got off him and tossed him the clothes again. _Bastard. Guess he wants me to wear the pants with no underwear._ He waited as the Alpha removed the restraint from around his ankle. Daryl bit his tongue as he got off the bed, and slowly began to get dressed. He felt his cheeks flush as he slipped the pants and the shirt on, hating how tight the shirt felt on his body. Daryl kept his eyes away from Negan, for he couldn’t stand the grin that was on the Alpha’s face. He forced his body to stay still as Negan wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him in.

            “Now this outfit looks sexy as hell on you Daryl.” Negan purred out. He leaned in and took in a deep whiff of Daryl’s scent. “And that slight hint of cinnamon to say that your pregnant, simply makes my mouth water. Since you’re ready, let’s get going.”

            It took everything in Daryl not to lash out as he let Negan walk him out of the room. He kept his eyes down on the ground, only thankful that he was wearing clothes this time. All he thought about was seeing his family, and maybe being able to sneak away and have his family hide him. A small yelp escaped his mouth as he felt Negan smack his ass, and he tried to pull away. “Let me go.” Daryl let out a warning growl. He was rewarded with Negan slamming him into the wall, and the Alpha pinning him.

            “Still a smart mouth there Daryl.” Negan laughed out. He placed Lucille under Daryl’s chin, forcing the Omega to look up. Negan even twisted the bat, letting barb wire dig under Daryl’s chin. “You’re lucky that there is a pup, my pup to be precise, growing in you. Otherwise we would head straight back to the room, where I would fuck the holy hell out of you until you wouldn’t be able to move. But we are on a schedule, and I hate being late.”

            Daryl fought against the urge to argue and fight, and simply let Negan lead him to the cars. He was finding it difficult for his skin was crawling from Negan’s hands rubbing his leg. Daryl swore he could taste blood in his mouth from how hard he was biting his tongue, for he knew he was already on thin ice with the Alpha. _Rick is going to find a way to make it so that Negan can’t take me back. Maybe he’ll help me raise the pup, that is if he still wants me._ The thought tore at Daryl’s heart, for Rick really was the only Alpha he trusted. After everything that had happened to him in his past, he didn’t think he could trust anyone besides Merle. Then he met Rick, and all that changed.

            The journey seemed to take forever, and it wasn’t made any better by Negan touching him. Thankfully the caravan stopped, and he was thankful when Negan got out of the car. Daryl felt his skin crawl as Negan turned his head, and forced a kiss on him. He didn’t follow, and he watched as Negan left the door opened. Everything in him was screaming to jump out and run past Negan and the Saviors and run straight to Rick. Daryl didn’t have time to think about anything before he saw Negan was back at the door and pulled him out. A warning grow escaped his lips before he thought about it, and was rewarded by Negan digging his fingers into his face. “Get your hands off me.” He hissed out.

            “Just because you are pregnant and we are here, don’t think that I won’t punish you.” Negan hissed back. “Check yourself now Daryl, or I will shut that shit down. Does someone else have to die?”

            Daryl felt his heart race as he thought about it, and he knew that he needed to control himself. He let out a small whimper as he felt Negan’s finger’s digging into his cheek. “Fine.” It was all he could say and it seemed to please the Alpha. Daryl decided to play it safe and kept his head down as he followed the Alpha into his former home, hoping that once inside, he and Rick could find a way to hide him from Negan. Then the smell hit him, and he recognized it, it was the scent of Rick and Daryl couldn’t help but look up. His heart skipped a beat as he looked at the Alpha he had shared so many heats with. Daryl studied how nervous Rick looked, and it took everything in him not to run to Rick.

            “Daryl, it’s good to see you.” Rick started to say. Just hearing that, it tore at Daryl’s heart and he opened his mouth to say something. Anything he was going to say was lost on his tongue as he felt Negan’s arm on his chest, pushing him behind the Alpha.

            “That’s not how it works Rick.” Negan snapped. “Daryl’s my Omega. You don’t look at him or in his direction. Be grateful that I am letting you see him, like I promised. And remember I said I would do so, only if he was pregnant with my pup. So, if you don’t want to be responsible for anyone else dying, then don’t speak, or look at my Omega.” He pointed Lucille at Rick to emphasize his point. “If you do, well then Lucille here is a very thirsty girl.” Negan let his charming evil smile fall upon his face before turning around to face his group. “Alright boys and girls, go collect.”  He wrapped his arm around Daryl and began to walk them into Alexandria.

            His skin was crawling, and it was pissing him off that Negan was not letting him out of his sight. He wanted a chance to talk to Rick, but with Negan watching him like a hawk, he just couldn’t. Daryl couldn’t even shake Negan’s arm off him as they walked through the town. All he could do was keep his head down, for he knew that if he looked up, his heart would break. This town was a place he called home for a while and was happy with Rick, but now the Saviors were taking belongings that his friends had worked hard to collect. Daryl knew that this was all his fault, for if he did not lash out at Negan, maybe none of this would be happening. He could smell that Rick was following them, and everything in him was screaming to just sneak a peek at the Alpha. Yet the iron grip of Negan’s arm around his bound was plenty warning, so he kept his eyes down. _If this bastard would just let me go for a few minutes, then I can find somewhere in town to hide._ The sudden force of Negan’s arm pulling him forward had his knees meeting the ground. He couldn’t fight the anger that was building in him after that. “What the hell was that for you bastard?” Daryl yelled out. He tried to stand, only to have Negan’s hand force him back to the ground. A yelp escaped his mouth as he felt Negan entangle his fingers in his hair and force his head up.

            “You seem distracted there Daryl.” Negan cooed out. He watched his men carry items out of a house, and couldn’t stop smiling as he noticed that Rick was watching him. “So, I think it is time I bring your mind back to here and now. Let’s show Rick a new trick that I want to start working on with you.” His hand moved to his belt, and then his zipper. “I read in that pregnancy book that having your Alpha release down your throat helps the baby and creates a stronger bond to their sire. Why don’t we start that bonding process now, so that way when our pup is born, they already have a strong connection to me.” Negan just couldn’t stop smiling.

            Daryl felt his heart race, and felt his face go flush. There was no way he could suck Negan off here, not in front of his family, and not in front of Rick. He opened his mouth to protest, only to quickly close it as he felt the Alpha tighten his grip. “Negan. You don’t have to do that.” Rick’s voice was the only thing that rang through the sound of his heart pounding in his ears. “I get it. Your Daryl’s Alpha, I’m not. Please don’t make him do that, especially in public.” The plea tore at Daryl’s heart, and he felt tears building in his eyes. _How many times to I have to be the cause of Rick’s pain?_ He just watched the sadness cross Rick’s face, and he couldn’t stand to look at the Alpha. As he slowly opened his eyes, he saw that Negan’s hard Alpha cock was in front of his face. Daryl bit his lip, and kept his mouth close, despite having the Alpha press the cock against his lips.

            Negan only sighed and pulled Daryl’s head back, not releasing the head. “I hate repeating orders. Start fucking sucking my dick, or,” he lifted Lucille up and spun the bat around. “Lucille here finds her next victim or two, and I can’t promise she’ll stop there. After all, she is one thirsty girl.”

            The threat struck Daryl hard, and he felt panic building in him. If that happened, then he would be responsible for more deaths, and that was something he couldn’t have on his conscious. “I’ll do it, Alpha.” The words made him taste bile on his tongue, but he had to. It meant that he could protect his family, and that was the one thing he wanted to do.

            “Now we’re with the fucking program.” Negan laughed out. He brought Daryl’s face back in front of his cock. “Now be a good Omega Daryl, and service your Alpha.”

            Daryl closed his eyes and slowly opened his mouth, knowing that the sooner he started this, the sooner he would be done. He slowly began to take the Alpha’s cock in his mouth, fighting the bile building from the saltiness of the precum. The only thing that Daryl hoped was that Negan didn’t knot in his mouth. Just thinking about that was stirring memories deep within him, memories he wanted to keep locked up and buried. He pushed them back, not wanting to go into a break down here, and just concentrated on the cock in his mouth. The sounds that Negan was making was not helping the situation, and it just made the bile build. Against his will, Negan shoved his head forward, forcing the cock down his throat. Daryl was thankful that all those years ago, his gag reflex had been changed, and it made it easier for the cock to go down his throat.

            “Hot damn Daryl.” Negan moaned out. He continued to move the Omega’s head back and forth, and shoving his cock down Daryl’s throat. “You really know what you’re doing. This shit feels amazing! You need to tell me where you learned to suck cock this fucking well.  “His eyes drifted towards Rick and let another smile fall upon his face. “Did you teach this trick to him Rick? I mean if you did and he’s this great, then you are one stupid Alpha for not bonding to him.”

            The tears were building in Daryl’s eyes, but he was refusing to let them fall. He just concentrated on the task at hand, ignoring that Rick was watching, and fighting the memories that were fighting to come forward. He just made his mind go blank, and that made sucking Negan’s cock easier. After what felt like forever, he began to feel the member twitch in his mouth and the he felt the Alpha release. It took everything in him to swallow as he felt the Alpha’s release go down his throat. Daryl just kept his mind blank, and continued to swallow, thankful that the Alpha did not knot in his mouth. A small trickle of a memory of when that did happen started to flow out and he fought it back. _Don’t go there, just stay in this moment and ignore what is going on._ Finally, he felt the cock go soft in his mouth and Negan pulled it out. Daryl couldn’t stop himself from coughing and gagging once the cock was out, and yelping as he felt Negan forcing him to stand.

            “Well hot diggity dog.” Negan joyfully cooed out. “That was the best blow job I’ve ever had. You don’t know what you’re missing out on there Rick.” He finished putting his dick away before wrapping his arm around Daryl once again. “We must do this again Rick. How about next time we come for our stuff, and I might even be nice enough and show off Daryl’s pregnant bump.” He gave a loud whistle, and all the Saviors began to leave. “I think we got all our shit this trip. Pack up and lets head home.”

            Daryl wanted to stay, wanted to say something, but couldn’t as the Alpha kept his arm tightly around his waist and dragged him along. As they were walking, he forced his eyes to look around at the people he once lived with. All he saw was fear and disappointment in their eyes as their stuff was taken out of their homes, and studied him. He dropped his eyes down and just let Negan drag him along, losing himself in his thoughts. Before he knew it, he was back in the vehicle with Negan and they were heading back to the Sanctuary. Daryl didn’t pay attention as the van bounced back and forth, and before he knew it, Negan was pulling him out of the van and dragging him back towards the room. Before Daryl could blink, Negan was ripping the clothes off, reattaching the restraint around his ankle, and pushing him back on the bed.

            “Now start fucking talking Daryl.” Negan snapped. “Why the hell did you attack me and where the hell did you learn to suck dick like that?”

            Memories were swirling around in his mind, and he could feel his hormones going crazy. Daryl couldn’t tell Negan, for Negan would use it against him, and that was something he couldn’t afford. “I ain’t saying shit you bastard.” Daryl snapped. He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, for Negan had him pinned and he could smell the Alpha was pissed at him. Daryl knew he needed to think of something or he was going to be in a lot of pain.         


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the new chapter!

Daryl held back a yelp as he felt Negan tighten his hold on his wrists, excreting more pressure than necessary. He didn’t care that he was naked, and that Negan was pinning him, he wouldn’t tell Negan anything. It wasn’t like Daryl could fight back, even if he wanted to. He was weak, and being pregnant only made him weaker. Daryl twisted and turned in Negan’s grip, trying to free himself from the Alpha’s grip. “Let me go!” Daryl tried to pull his wrists out of Negan’s hands. The smell that Negan was letting off was driving Daryl’s instincts wild, and he wanted to tell Negan, but he just couldn’t. “Get off me!”

            The hit was fast and hard, and Daryl could taste blood pooling in his mouth. It was confirmed when he coughed and a trail of red was there. “I’m not putting up with your shit Daryl.” Negan hissed out. “Your ass went into a panic attack earlier, you try to attack me, and shock the hell out of me by knowing how to suck a cock like a pro. Now, for the last fucking time tell me what the fuck is going on with you!”

            “You can go to hell you bastard!” Daryl hissed out. Another hit, and Daryl felt his head spinning. He swore that Negan was trying to bash his skull in in with his fist, but Daryl didn’t care. “I’m not telling you a god damn thing!” He braced himself for another hit, only to be surprised when he didn’t feel one coming. Daryl slowly opened his eyes and watched as Negan slowly got off the bed and went to where Lucille was. He didn’t understand what the Alpha was doing, and he slowly forced himself to set up. “Lose you nerve Negan?”

            “No.” Negan sternly spoke. “I just got to try another method to get you to talk.” Daryl watched as he spun Lucille a few times, still not understanding what was going on. “I’m going back to Alexandria, and I’m going to bring back a couple of offerings for my girl Lucille here. And you’re going to participate in this little activity Daryl. Until you decide to fucking talk, Lucille here will bash in the skulls of every single offering, one at a time, in the order that you chose. And who knows, one of those offerings could end up being Rick. Though I would hate to kill that Alpha, but if it gets you to fucking talking, to so be it.” Daryl watched as the Alpha turned heel and began to walk out of the room.

            Fear ran through Daryl and before he knew it, he was quickly jumping off the bed, and grabbing hold of Negan’s shirt. “Leave them alone you bastard.” He fell to his knees, and felt tears forming in his eyes. There was no way he was going to be responsible for more deaths, more heartache, and most of all, more disappointment from his family. “Don’t touch them! They have nothing to with this.” He gripped tightly to Negan’s pant leg, trying to convince the Alpha to stay in the room. Daryl shuddered at his own actions, but he needed to protect the family he was taken from. “You’ve made them suffer enough. Don’t go after them.” The laugh that Negan did caused Daryl’s blood to run cold.

            “I gave you too many fucking chances there Daryl.” Negan laughed out. “Though I got to admit that this looks god damn sexy.” Daryl didn’t move as Negan started to stroke his head, knowing he had to please the Alpha somehow. “You need to learn that I mean what I say, and I say what I mean. Now let me go so Lucille, you, and I can have our little game of banishing heads until the Omega wants to talk.”

            Daryl felt his heartrate increasing, and he could feel himself start to pant. The room was spinning and he could hear his heart pumping in his ears. More people were going to die because of him, because he was letting his pride get in his way. He could feel tears stinging his eyes as he thought about the horrified look Maggie gave him as Glenn’s head was bashed in. It was a look that he could stand to see anyone else give him. “Alpha.” He felt Negan stiffen in his grip, and Daryl could guess that he surprised Negan. Daryl felt himself loosening his grip on Negan’s pant leg and watched as Alpha turned around and stared down at him. Daryl hated that he was playing into Negan’s hands, but he couldn’t let others get hurt. He simply kept his head down, not wanting to look Negan in the eye. “Alpha. Please, please don’t hurt them.”

            “Well, well, well.” Negan laughed out. Daryl simply watched as Negan knelt, and he held back a groan as he felt Lucille under his chin, forcing his head up to meet Negan’s stare. “I can threaten you all day and get no reaction, but I threaten to go after that pathetic family of yours and you fall to pieces on me.” Negan’s laughter was causing Daryl’s blood to run cold, and he could feel his anger rising. “This is really fucking sexy Daryl. I’m feeling generous right now, so I’ll give you one last chance. We can restart this conversation, and do it right, or if you are still defiant towards me, I will make good on my threat. Now get on that bed, and get ready to tell me everything, or I swear there will be blood.”

            The threat was clear in Negan’s voice, and Daryl knew that the Alpha was not joking around. Slowly, legs shaking, Daryl forced himself to stand, and started to make his way back towards the bed. If he failed, and Negan decided to go after his family, there was nothing he could to stop the Alpha. The chain around his ankle would make it impossible for him to catch Negan, and then he would be trapped, just waiting for the Alpha to return. Daryl felt his mind racing, trying to understand what was going and what to say. He felt his body working against him as he got back on the bed, and got on his knees. _I can’t tell him the truth._ Daryl concentrated on his breathing, just listening as Negan placed Lucille back in her area and made his way to the bed. Daryl could feel his body shaking as he felt Negan get on the bed, and felt his breathing becoming faster. His vision was going dark and he didn’t understand what was going on, and he could feel his body start to pant. Daryl felt like everything he worked so hard to block was forcing its way forward. Memories that he worked hard to keep locked up fighting for control, and he was forgetting where he was. A scent hit him and he felt his body relaxing, and then he felt a massaging on the back of his neck. Both sensations were making him feel better, bringing him back to a sense of normalcy, and then he remembered where exactly he was. Daryl tried to move, only to feel something holding him in place. He looked down and saw that Negan had his arm wrapped tightly around him. “What happened?”

            “You were having another panic attack there Daryl.” Negan cooed out. Daryl controlled his body as he felt Negan’s lips kissing the bond bite. “Tell me what’s going on? Tell me everything. I’ll know if you’re lying, and if that happens, then Lucille and I will take a road trip.”

            Daryl couldn’t control the swimming feeling in his head, for the scent coming from Negan and the fact that he was massaging the bond bite was helping him. He could tell that he had no choice, his painful memories would have to be brought to light. His instincts to protect were strong, and he needed to protect his family, but most of all he needed to protect Rick. “I’ll tell you what’s going on. Just let me go so I can get comfortable.” He couldn’t look at the Alpha as he felt Negan’s arm slowly releasing him, and Daryl slowly got himself away from Negan. Daryl moved until he was at the end of the bed and rested his side against one of the pillars on the bed. If he was going to tell Negan everything, he was going to do it his way, and not look at the Alpha at all. “It…it all started before the zombie apocalypse...”

            _I was twelve years old, being trained how Alpha’s are supposed to act. Dad always thought that Merle and me were Alpha’s, but was getting frustrated with me. Said that I was going to be a weak Alpha if I didn’t start to learn anything he was showing us. The words hurt, but I thought he was right, I needed to learn how to be an Alpha. Just that night everything changed. I was lying in my bed and a pain, something I’ve never known felt before, hit me. A fire burned throughout my body, and I was doubling over in pain. I figured that I was over working my body from the Alpha Training Dad was putting me through, but then I felt something weird start to leak out of me. I, I did the only thing I thought I should do. I screamed for my Dad. He wasn’t going to be happy I couldn’t take a little pain, but I needed to know what was happening to me. Merle was at a friend’s house, so I couldn’t ask him anything, I just needed to know what was going on. The door slammed opened and my Dad came in, and there was an evil smile on his face._

_“No wonder the Alpha Training ain’t doing shit with you boy.” My Dad spoke. He smelled like he was drunk, and I watched as he slowly started to enter the room. “Knew your Ma produced a weak little shit. Just never would have thought how close I would fucking be. Your Ma was a weak fucking Omega, and it looks like she produced another weak Omega.”_

_The term scared me, for I knew Dad tried to drill into mine and Merle’s head that Omega’s were only good for two things. That was fucking and breeding. I watched as my Dad slowly made his way towards my bed, and then I was screaming. My Dad had grabbed me by my arm and was dragging me out of my bed. I tried to drag my feet, tried to stop him, and tried to beg him to let me go, that it was a mistake. He didn’t stop dragging me, and the trailer was small, within a few seconds we, we were in his room. “Dad! Please! I’m not an Omega! It’s a mistake!” I screamed it at the top of my voice as I was tossed onto the bed. My body bounced on the bed, and I tried to get away. Dad, dad was faster, and he had a hold of me dragging to the center of the bed. “No! Please let me go!” I struggled as my boxers were ripped from body and tears were falling down my face._

_“Gonna show your weak Omega ass what it’s good for.” Dad hissed out. He had me pinned beneath him, and I could hear the rustle of clothes. “Should have guessed sooner what you truly were Daryl. Since your Ma is gone, you’re going to do what she couldn’t. You’re going to produce for me strong Alpha’s you little shit. Now hold still and take your Alpha’s cock like a good little shit.”_

_The words stung as I felt the head of his cock at my hole, and without warning, he shoved it in. The…the pain was unbearable, and I felt like I was being torn in two. I thought it would end, but I felt more of his cock being forced in, and I screamed for him to stop. “Dad! Stop! You’re going to kill me!”_

_“Hot damn boy.” My Dad moan out. He gave another thrust and I felt more of his cock being forced in. “You’re going to learn to do something right for your old man.” Another shove, another scream, and more of his cock was in my hole. I wondered when he would stop and how much more he had left. “Damn lucky that Merle is staying at his friend’s house for the next three days. Alpha like him, needs a break to hang with other Alphas.” He gave another hard thrust, and I felt that he was fully in. “You probably ain’t gonna get pregnant for a while, but when you get older, you will get pregnant. You are my Omega, you little shit. I’m going to keep you close to me even when you’re not in heat. No other Alpha is going to touch you, and you’re not leaving this fucking trailer, ever.”_

_The pain was unbelievable, and I all I remember was crying and screaming until my voice was raw. I don’t know how long my dad raped me for, but when he knotted me, I thought everything in me was ripping. “Get it out! Please Dad! You’re killing me!”_

_“That’s right you little fucking shit.” My Dad moaned out. He tightened his grip on my hip, and readjusted me on his knot. I screamed again, just wanting the pain to stop. “Take your Alpha’s knot. Take it like the little slut you are. You’re going to be so good for your Pa now. Going to be a good Omega and get pregnant with my pups. Gonna produce strong Alpha’s for me, not weak Omega’s.” He rolled his hips, causing the knot to move, and I bit down on my lip hard enough to draw blood. “No bite. Not yet. Gonna wait until you’re completely submissive, begging for it.”_

_I don’t know how long his knot lasted, but when it ended I thought he was going to be done. I was wrong. He readjusted my body and before I had the chance to relax, he viciously started the cycle all over again. For three days, I didn’t see the outside of my Dad’s room, except to use the restroom, and to have my Dad rape me in the restroom._

_After my heat ended and before Merle came home, my Dad locked me in the closet and sprayed something in the trailer. I heard Merle come home, and I prayed that he would find me, but I heard Dad tell him that I was out. At night, Dad would come back and rape me. When I was in heat, Dad would make sure that Merle was not in the trailer, and he would viciously rape me. After a week, Merle asked where I was, and Dad told him that he shipped me off to some Alpha school to learn how to be a strong Alpha._

_For two years that was my life, until I entered my heat earlier. Dad didn’t think that Merle would be back, so he fell into the normal routine of viciously raping me. He made sure I was gagged and viciously raped me. The sound of the door opening had both my dad and I looking and through the tears I could tell that it was Merle. Everything that happened after that was blur, and Merle was fighting with our Dad. All I remember was him screaming for me to run, and I did. I grabbed the phone and called 911, and told them that my dad and brother were trying to kill each other._

_When the police showed up, I tried to tell them what my Dad had been doing to me for two years, but they wouldn’t listen. The town we lived in, they didn’t think Omega’s had a say, so it was easy for my Dad to say the Merle had been the one raping me and he came in and saved me. They believed my Dad and arrested Merle. I tried to follow but my Dad held me close while I watched as my brother was arrested for something he didn’t do. Dad quickly rushed me back inside because my scent was affecting the Alpha officers on the scene, and when they were all gone, he went back to raping me._

_Court came, and I wasn’t…wasn’t allowed to testify. Dad said Merle couldn’t control his Alpha instincts around me and when the cops were called out, my Dad had just stopped Merle from raping me. I tried to say it was all lies, but I was ordered to be silent, and Merle was sent away to a prison for adolescent Alpha’s. That left me alone with my Dad, and things got worse._

_After he got me home that night, and after he raped me, he forced me to suck his cock. I thought I was going to choke to death, but he released down my throat and tossed me on the floor. For the next five years, I didn’t see the outside of the trailer, and I was lucky if there was a day I wasn’t chained to his bed, or chained somewhere else. The only hope I ever got was the letters from Merle that Dad allowed me to read. He called them gibberish, because he couldn’t read them, but it was code. Merle smuggled suppressants and birth control to earn extra cash, and he told me where he hid them. It helped for a while, but after three months of not going into heat, Dad found out. He beat me severely for it, and viciously raped me for taking suppressants. I was just lucky he didn’t find out about the birth control._

_Five years in, and I was slowly being broken by my Dad, until one night he went out. He left me chained and locked in my room, naked, bruised, and shivering. I dreaded hearing the door slowly open, fearing that my Dad returned, and my body was just on autopilot. I was getting ready for another night of rape and beatings._

_“Daryl.” Merle’s voice echoed in the room. I quickly turned around and I couldn’t believe that it was my brother. I never moved so quickly off the bed and ran to my brother, not caring that I was naked, nor chained. “I’m gonna get you out of this shit hole. Then I’m gonna train you and make sure that no Alpha does this again.”_

_“The chains.” It was the only response I could think of, but Merle was already ahead of me. He produced a lock pick and within a few minutes, he had the chains off me. He tossed me some clothes and we both took off running._

            “Now you know why I’ve gone into panic attacks, why I attacked you, and where I learned to suck.” Daryl spoke. He couldn’t look in Negan’s direction, for those memories had brought tears to his eyes, and he could feel that they were falling down his face. A sudden grip on his arm, and a forceful tug, and he was wrapped in Negan’s arms once again. “Let me go.”

            “Sounds like you had one fucked up childhood love.” Negan cooed out. Daryl felt anger in him, but it was slowly leaving him as he felt Negan’s hand massaging the bond bite. “As time goes on, I’ll make you forget all about your daddy issues. The only Alpha you’ll ever think fucked you is me. Now I want you to relax and sleep Daryl. We have so much to do and so little time to do it tomorrow.”

            Daryl struggled in Negan’s grip, but couldn’t break it as he felt Negan adjust them both to be lying on their sides. He hated that he spilled his guts to the Alpha, but he had to protect Rick and the rest of his family. Then he also had the pup that was developing in him to worry about as well, and there was too much going on. He let his Omega nature take over, let the scent of the Alpha fill him, calm him, and he found some peace in it. Daryl knew he had to think of a plan to escape, and get back to his family and to Rick, and leave all the painful memories in the past. He closed his eyes, thinking of how he could try and escape tomorrow.  


End file.
